


Palm Strike

by LectorDominion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hinata!Strong, Slight Drama, Sports, Volleyball, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a change. Hinata goes to Karasuno High School determined to make the most out of his high school life. What he didn't expect was being dragged into the game he had sworn he would one day leave but was still unable to do. Well, he might just begin to love volleyball again like he had before everything changed. Slight AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If it is, I would prefer Hinata to be stronger. Enjoy Reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year and Karasuno volleyball club members are looking for more players. Kageyama finds someone and Hinata contemplates on how he chose the right school. At the moment anyway.

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter One: I'm a High School Student!**

It was already the end of first day of class and various students in Karasuno High School began to enthusiastically invite their fellow students to different clubs and activities. Some are even vigorously shouting about their own clubs. The teachers, though annoyed at the various noises are already used to it so left it alone at the moment. Besides, it's only the first day.

Volleyball Club Manager, Shimizu Kiyoko sighed quietly as she looked at the pieces of paper on her desk. _Only three this year, huh,_ she thought. She tucked the hair that slightly obscured her view behind her ears as she shuffled the paper on her desk inside her classroom, ignoring the stares she can feel on her as she is already used to it. _Their all first years…_

She shifted slightly and opened her school bag, taking out the form she made last night for the Volleyball Team and listed the three first years' name in it so that those guys could just look at one paper to know how many new members are joining that year.

_It wasn't like there are many…_

It's disappointing but she can't really force anyone to join on the club she is in. When she finished she clipped all the papers into one and stood up, making all her classmates to shut up. She looked at them questioningly and all she got was shaking of their heads and telling her that nothing is wrong. Really, why do all of them have to act like that around her?

She went out of her classroom holding the papers in her hand and closed the door. The noise inside returned and she wondered if her presence is really that intimidating to have them stop like that. She lightly shook her head to get that thought out of her mind before going to Sawamura's classroom.

She stopped for a second before sighing and continuing her trek towards the 3-1 classroom. She remembered that Tanaka Ryunosuke, a second year member of the volleyball club would always be with Sawamura and Sugawara at this time without fail to go to the gym together. And Tanaka always has this way of greeting her…

"Sawamura!" she called in which he, along with the other two along with him looked at her.

"Shimizu." Sawamura Daichi easily smiled at her along with Sugawara Koushi, vise-captain of Karasuno volleyball club.

"Ah, Shimizu. Good afternoon." Sugawara said with a little wave.

"Kiyoko-san! You're beautiful as always today!"

"…" Shimizu didn't answer and instead only looked at them. She brought the papers she had with her and gave it to Sawamura, specifically ignoring Tanaka's over-enthusiastic greeting like she always did. It's too tiring getting along with Tanaka's mood.

"Here, new member's registration."

"You're ignoring my excitement!" Tanaka exclaimed loudly with his eyes shining brightly at her. Shimizu chose not to look at him and instead just looked at Sawamura intently and told him with her eyes to take the papers from her hands. The captain did with a smile still on his face and followed Shimizu's example at ignoring the loud second year volleyball player beside him. Sugawara just shook his head at this display.

Sawamura's easy smile slipped into a grimace seeing the papers in his hand. "Not that many huh? And here I was expecting a little more…"

"At least our numbers will increase with this, right?" Sugawara said with an encouraging smile, patting the Captain's shoulder lightly to emphasize his point. Shimizu just looked at them with a little smile on her lips that looked almost non-existent if it weren't for the slight curve of her lips. She shared the same disappointment with Sawamura but still agreed with Sugawara. Even with just three members added, at least Karasuno's volleyball club will increase.

"Kiyoko-san!"

Shimizu intentionally didn't reply to Tanaka's persistent greeting and continued to ignore him, looking at Sawamura's sudden stiff frame, his eyes widened slightly.

"This guy?! Could it be…"

Shimizu along with the other two stared at him in confusion. Sawamura's exclamation was tinged with surprise and disbelief. There was nothing unusual with the paper. It just has three names in it. What was there to be surprise about?

"What? What is it Captain Sawamura?" Tanaka asked, looking at the paper in Sawamura's hand to get a good look at what made the captain exclaim like that.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"What?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"That King of the Court?" Sugawara asked in a confused voice tinged with disbelief. Shimizu blinked at that. She didn't understand what the big deal is with that first year.

"This year is going to be interesting." Sawamura said.

"Maybe. Unless you can manage to talk Asahi-san to return, our club will really be strong." Shimizu said while tucking the strand of hair that had once again came in front of her face behind her ear.

"Asahi huh."

"Nishinoya is even coming back after that suspension." Sawamura and Sugawara sighed in unison while Tanaka's eyes lightened up like he had a brilliant idea.

"Let's convince Asahi-san right now!"

"Leave it Tanaka."

"Good luck with the freshmen later." Shimizu said.

"Ooh! Kiyoko-san, I will definitely take care of those firsties!" Tanaka said with a sparkling grin. Shimizu only turned around and ignored the second year, intent on going back to her classroom.

"She turns me on when she ignores me!" Shimizu slightly shook her head at what she heard. It's better to ignore Tanaka. She didn't want to get caught up with his act. Besides, she's already used to it and had already told himself not to be bothered by the second year's enthusiasm in greeting her.

And to think that Nishinoya isn't even back yet. She sighed quietly and ignored the stares she kept on receiving while she walked along the corridors, mind already back to her studies.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama Tobio looked around him while walking around the campus on the way to the gym that the volleyball club uses. Karasuno isn't bad but this wasn't his first choice of school. Shiratorizawa Academy was where he wanted to attend but the school rejected him. Just thinking about it made him grit his teeth in annoyance and frustration.

He fastened his pace as he can already see the opened door of the gymnasium. He wanted to handle the ball some more before the seniors come but before he can fully enter, he heard some sort of ball hitting a wall. He was certain that that was someone spiking a ball on a wall. So someone was already inside.

He took a step inside and instantly froze. He saw someone on the other side of the wall just directly in front of his view spiking the ball on wall quickly and perfectly without fail and without any mishaps. The ball seemed like it was sucked into the person's hand as it came perfectly on his palm before he spike it again and again. The speed of it is amazing. Until the ball rose up higher than it did before as it bounced away from the wall. Kageyama thought the show is finished but it wasn't since the person playing with the ball quickly took a few steps back before he ran towards the wall again, bended his knee just slightly away from the rising ball and jumped.

And he sucked his breath at the sight.

It was like he is seeing someone flying in the air with its wings flapping and stayed there like he is walking through the air. The person took on a spiking position in the air before he hit the ball with obvious strength while shouting along. The ball hit the wall with a hard slap before it bounced away again, dropping its height, rolling towards him slowly until it finally stopped on his feet. Still, he didn't pay the ball any mind and was instead watching the person who did the spike earlier as he descended on the floor gently like a dancer performing a play.

It was beautifully executed.

The person whose back was at his sight stood up straight and threw out a relieved sigh.

"Whoo! That was soo cool!" the person suddenly shouted and his voice echoed throughout the gym, that's how loud he was. Still, Kageyama continued staring at the person.

_That- that was…_

Kageyama had never seen anyone jump that high and has executed a beautiful spike in such a powerful yet elegant manner. Calm yet intimidating. Beautiful yet terrifying. His aura was that of a performer, you will be mesmerized by his play. He was caught off guard for a moment.

_Who is that?_

"Ah… That felt good! Spiking is really the best feeling ever!" the person exclaimed. He seemed to be in a good mood and he was looking at his right palm like they are the best thing he ever had. And since he is in the gym playing volleyball, maybe he is a member of the club. It would be good to know who the person is especially if he is going to be his teammate.

No way would that good of a player be not in the volleyball club.

"Who-who are you?"

Although that question didn't come out right.

The person stopped in his tracks and the good mood and energetic feel around the person suddenly vanished, replaced by a blank feeling he didn't like. It made him wary for some reason. What did he do?

"Um…" before he could speak more however, the person immediately turned around and rushed towards him with a speed of an Olympic runner without even looking up. His eyes went wide and hethought the person would just run towards him without caring that he was right in the way. But he didn't. He suddenly vanished in front of him and he only heard a 'whoosh' sound. He then heard another 'whoosh' before he saw an orange blur beside him running out of the gym.

He jerked out of his stupor and immediately whirled around.

"OI!"

No way would he lose sight of that person.

_If it's that person, if it's that player, maybe he would be able to catch my toss perfectly. Maybe, maybe I won't be…_

He saw him already away from him. That was fast! He gritted his teeth and started running towards him. Why the heck did he ran away? It wasn't like he is going to beat him up. And they are going to be teammates anyway, so why? He just wanted to know who he is!

He saw the student's back running away, saw that someone barricaded his way (probably wanting to recruit him in some sort of club, that's what most students are doing anyway). But instead of stopping, he just ducked on the tall and broad person who is wearing a number 4 uniform of the basketball club while jumping lowly and continuing his run.

_What fast reflexes!_

Before he could gain a distance towards the other, he was suddenly stopped by someone holding his hand. He turned around abruptly while flinging the hand holding his won as he jumped away.

"Whoa! Easy…"

"What was that?! Huh?!"

Kageyama looked at the three students in front of him and realized that they are his seniors in the volleyball club because of the jersey they had on him. He gritted his teeth in frustration, his face turning into a fierce scowl as he stared at his back where the spiker he saw earlier ran before looking back at his senior with an indifferent expression.

"Stop it with the act Tanaka. You're not really fooling anyone."

"I-I'm not fooling anyone Suga-san!"

"Okay." The one in the center spoke and the two stopped talking at once. "You're Kageyama Tobio right?"

"Yes." He simply said.

"Thanks for coming. I'm the captain of the volleyball club, Sawamura Daichi. This one's Sugawara Koushi, vice-captain and the other is Tanaka Ryunosuke."

"Oh, you've gotten taller than last year." Sugawara commented. Tanaka made a face at Kageyama while punching his chest importantly.

"What are you saying Suga-san? First impressions are important! Why aren't you coming at this first year looking dignified with more of a 'bang'! You will look weak in front of them!" Tanaka then slightly tilted his head upwards and stared at Kageyama with eyes trying to intimidate.

"Tanaka, quit it with the face." Sawamura said lightly. Tanaka looked reluctant but did as told.

."Hai, Daichi-san."

"Come on. Let's wait for the others inside the gym." The captain said and the three of them started to walk inside when Kageyama decided to speak. He can't get his mind off that spiker. He wanted to know who that was. Surely that wasn't a freshman? And if he is, do the seniors already knew his name? Was he scouted or was Karasuno his chosen high school?

"Captain." said captain stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kageyama along with the two beside him.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a member that has a high jump?" he asked after a few seconds of uncertainty, though his face remained in that look of scowl.

The three looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Are you talking about the 'little giant' perhaps?"

"Uh, no. I'm talking about a current player." His eyes slightly narrowed when the three seniors in front of him stared at each other in confused manner. Perhaps they needed some more details? "He has amazing jumping power, fast reflexes and is an excellent spiker."

"Where did you see him?" The vice-captain asked him.

"Just now, in the gym. He was spiking on the wall when I came in."

"We don't have that kind of player yet. He might be a first year. Let's see later."

Kageyama looked behind him with narrowed eyes. _That was a first year? If so, he might be a player in middle school. But why haven't I seen someone that capable before?_ He took a deep breath and looked back at his seniors.

"Yes captain."

He would watch out for that first year.

. . . . .

Hinata Shouyou panted lightly on bended knees before he stood up and drew a deep breath. He then released it with a shout, ignoring how the students around him jerked out in startled surprise when he did it. He patted his chest lightly trying to calm himself.

_That was close._

He was pretty sure no one should have been around at that time so he did a little ball handling since he missed spiking a ball to his heart's content. He hadn't known that he would lose track of time! He hadn't wanted to be seen, he only wanted to play with the ball just a little bit. And it wasn't even just a normal student who saw him. It was the genius setter that was nicknamed 'King of the Court' during his middle school years, Kageyama Tobio himself. Though if he was asked, it's better that it was Kageyama and not the seniors.

That would have been terrible.

But still, what is he doing here? Kageyama is an elite and should have chosen some big-named school.

Ah, why should he care about that? He shouldn't since that wasn't his business. But he really is just curious.

He didn't know that his constant motions while thinking attracted the attention of the students around him and was being stared at, he wasn't even aware that he'd been doing some weird actions that it surprised him when someone suddenly touched him on his shoulders that he yelped.

"Oi, firstie. What are you doing?"

"Eh?"

He looked around and was confused when he saw his schoolmates looking at him like he suddenly sprouted a second head, or is an endangered species.

"Are you sick? You've been doing some weird motions there." The man said, and he instinctively knew that he is a senior, either a second year or a third year. He stood up straight from his suddenly bended form before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ehehe… I am not sick senpai!"

"Oh, alright. Still, better go to the infirmary."

"Hai!" he was about to sprint towards the infirmary when someone suddenly shouted.

"OII!" everyone stopped and stared at the person coming running with a fierce expression on his face. Hinata blinked when the man was suddenly in front of him, and he wasn't even wearing a school uniform but a uniform for… basketball?

"You're that energetic firstie who slipped past through me like a nubile athletic earlier didn't you?" Hinata's eyes went wide when the fierce person was suddenly on his face, glaring at him with that scary eyes of his.

"Eh? Uh.. umm.." he was flustered and he didn't know what to say. This senpai is scary…

"Oi, Nakajou. What do you think you're doing?" the senpai earlier who had told him to go to the infirmary was holding the scary senpai on his shoulder and Hinata swore that he saw some sort of black ominous presence behind the scary senpai. At that moment, he didn't know whether to be glad or frightened when the normal-looking senpai earlier who seemed to have a sleepy expression on his face suddenly turned into another scary one.

Nakajou-senpai turned to look behind him with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Ah, Ennoshita."

"Don't 'ah, Ennoshita' me you idiot! Are you bullying this first year to join your club again?" The newly-revealed Ennoshita-senpai asked with that ominous presence still within him. Hinata's eyes went wide and he looked around for help. Strangely, instead of being scared, the students around him looked on in interest at the scene right in front of him.

"I'm not bullying anyone Ennoshita! I'm just really happy I found someone good for my team!"

"That's bullying there Nakajou! What did I say about doing that to first years? Huh?"

"I wasn't!"

"Stop it with the over-enthusiastic way of asking then! Wait for their decision!"

"Hai." Nakajou-senpai said morosely. He then turned to him with that grin on his face and Hinata was ready to bolt away in case something happen.

"Firstie. I'm from the basketball club and if you haven't decided on what club to join yet, join us, 'kay? See you!" Nakajou-senpai then ran away to the direction he had been to before and Hinate sighed in relief. Whew, that was dangerous.

"Have you decided on what club to join yet? What's your name by the way?" Ennoshita-senpai had that almost sleepy expression on his face again and Hinata wondered if Ennoshita-senpai has a split personality disorder, like some kind of disease he had seen in dramas.

"A-ah, Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita-senpai! And I… haven't yet…" he trailed off uncertainly. He still didn't know what club to attend, just that he wouldn't join volleyball club.

"You better decide now because you only have a week. Karasuno's students needed to join at least one club you know."

"Yes, Ennoshita-senpai!" Hinata immediately answered, wary that this senior would go all demon-like on him. He looked at him and Hinata gulped.

"Ah, I'm Ennoshita Chikara, second year so don't be afraid of me. I'm only a year ahead of you." He said with a lazy smile. Hinata blinked before giving a huge grin and bobbing his head up and down. Ennoshita-senpai didn't seem so bad now, huh.

"Hai!"

Yes, Karasuno High School seemed like a better choice. He even has a second year friend now.

. . . . .

Sugawara had always known that there are better setters than him. He also knew that sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to play volleyball in the court during tournaments especially now that he is a third year students and has to prioritize his studies than clubs and sports.

But he hadn't known it would be this early.

He knew, as he watched Kageyama practice with the other volleyball members, that if tournament comes Kageyama would be chosen as a setter than him. It was an obvious choice so it wasn't really hard to arrive to that conclusion.

Kageyama is a prodigy, has an unbelievable talent and can create tosses that almost always make the team score more. And starting members are the ones who can give more opportunities for the team to advance to the next level.

But it didn't mean that he would give up his place easily.

"Sugawara." Said man looked behind him and saw Daichi coming towards him with a ball on his hand. "What are you looking at?"

Sugawara just turned to continue to look at Kageyama's practice. He heard a sigh.

"Don't tell me…"

"I won't give up my place that easily Daichi, don't worry." He said seriously. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it belonged to their captain.

"Good. Besides, I don't think he will be able to get the starting spot as a setter from you that easily Suga." Sugawara turned and looked at Daichi with questioning eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Well," Daichi looked at him seriously before looking back at Kageyama with an equally serious look on his eyes. "You saw his game last year right?" at his nod, Daichi continued. "Even as a middle school student, Kageyama possessed incredible, overflowing talent. But right now, that talent does not remain."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using the 'one-person-team' method last year and he'll repeat using that here. That kind of play won't be of any help in our team. He sees the court as his domain and he can see what kind of toss is accurate to give the team a score, but the drawback is that no one will be able to synchronize with him."

Sugawara remembered Kageyama's tosses last year, and while they may be effective theoretically, such tosses are impossible on a player who won't be able to keep up with his fast-paced mind. His teammates last year barely managed to hit the ball he gave out. Such is how fast his tosses are.

"You're saying that he needed to learn team play?"

"That and we need to find a player that complements his fast play."

"Yeah. I get your point." Sugawara nodded.

"Someone who possesses phenomenon speed and reaction time to match Kageyama. I don't think we have anyone like that here." Both the captain and vice-captain sighed before Sawamura took a step back and motioned for Sugawara with the ball. They both went to position before they played.

"By the way Daichi, about what Kageyama inquired earlier." Sugawara hit the ball that was tossed to him lightly, and it bounced towards Sawamura in a perfect arch.

"Ah, about someone who had high jumps?" Sawamura hit the ball with a spike, which Sugawara returned without trouble.

"Hm. Do we have someone like that?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about the other two first years? They're still not here, right?"

"We'll see about it tomorrow."

*

*

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is friends with some second years. Too bad they are volleyball club members. Someone angers him and Tsukishima found someone who intimidated him without even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter. Seriously, typing a disclaimer in every chapter is tiring, not to mention overuse.

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Two: Second Day filled with Tension**

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm laaate!_

Hinata pedalled his bike faster. This is only his second day and he's already going to be marked as tardy.  _Aah! Why didn't mom wake me up?!_

"ORAAAAA!" he shouted while pedalling a little bit faster than earlier, but had to stop because three students were right in front of the way his bike is and he cannot change the course of his bike that fast because of its speed.  _No choice_ , he thought. He stuck his feet on the ground and forcefully tried to stop the bike. Instead, the bike leaned down and he dropped from his bike and rolled a few steps away from the students he had tried to evade.

"Ow…" he rubbed his head as he sat up on the way. That hurt! He looked at where he saw his bike earlier and saw it toppled upside-down away from him, its wheels still turning in unbelievable speed. "Waah! My bike!"

"Hinata?" an incredulous voice said behind him and he turned to see that it was Ennoshita-senpai who had his eyes wide along with the other two beside him.

"Ennoshita-senpai!"

"Chikara? You know this shrimp?" asked the one with a shaved head beside Ennoshita-senpai in shocked voice. Hinata immediately jumped on his feet and glared at the one who spoke.

"Who are you calling a shrimp, baldy?!"

"Baldy you say?!"

Someone laughed and the two who are arguing turned to look at the one laughing.

"What are you laughing at Hisashi?!"

"Y-you sound like Tanaka, Kazuhito."

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Ennoshita-senpai asked which Hinata immediately shouted and looked for his bike.

"I'm late Ennoshita-senpai! And why aren't you hurrying?! You're going to be late too!"

"Huh? There's still plenty of time before class Hinata. It's still 6:50 in the morning."

"Eh?" Hinata immediately looked at his wristwatch and saw that it is 8:45. His forehead drew together, confused as to why his watch says otherwise.

"What time senpai?"

"6:50"

Hinata looked at the three in front of him confusedly before his mind drifted into how his sister snickered at him when he was running around the house trying to get ready so he wouldn't be late more than he already was. He wasn't even able to eat his breakfast and only took a piece of bread and the money his mother gave him to buy for food before he took off.

He remembered his mother shouting, asking him why he is in such a hurry and when he answered he's late for school, his mother said there's still plenty of time. He also heard his sister's laugh even from the distance…

"Natsu…" he growled, irritated at the prank his sister did. Let's see if she can still laugh later when he returns home. That little she-demon.

"Easy there Hinata. You're already here so why don't you just follow us?" Ennoshita-senpai stated. Hinata looked at him before finally giving a morose sigh.

"Alright senpai."

"You're going to bring this shrimp with us?"

"Stop calling me shrimp already, you… you pole baldy!" Hinata shouted. The three in front of him looked thunderstruck at his remark so he took that chance to go and take his bike. Good thing it's still in good shape, what with the way he had crashed earlier. And why hadn't he noticed that the sun isn't particularly shining that day? Sheesh, his panic probably dulled his mind.

The three second years only looked at Hinata, their minds going onto his retort earlier. Pole baldy… how did the freshman came up with that? Just thinking about it…

The three suddenly had an image of Kazuhito standing rapidly straight without movement with his shaved head on top and wires around everywhere, electricity running and electrocuting him in the process…

Hinata was startled when someone friendly patted his shoulder, bringing him out of his grumbling mind and saw the senpai with Ennoshita-senpai earlier who has short, spiky hair looking at him with that friendly look, though his eyes held an odd spark that Hinata cannot pinpoint exactly, not that he is great at eye-reading mind you.

"I like you firstie."

That triggered a snicker before a full-blown laugh was heard on the street.

"Oi! That wasn't funny!" baldy exclaimed, though Hinata saw that neither the two senpai's stopped their laugh.

"My… my name's Kinoshita Hisashi, that… baldy there," Hinata blinked at the man whom introduced himself as Kinoshita-senpai. He was still laughing, though now was just heaving snickers along his introduction. But for some reason, he had paused for a second before saying 'baldy' like he was hesitating what to say. It's very confusing.

Seniors are really a weird bunch.

"… is Narita Kazuhito."

"Hinata Shouyou, Kinoshita-senpai!"

"Hmp. I'll call you Hinata if you stop calling me baldy." Narita-senpai stated which Hinata nodded with slight reluctance and enthusiasm. He wanted to call that rude senpai baldy but he didn't want to be called shrimp. The deal's okay at least.

"Ah! My glasses!" Hinata shouted and looked around for an orange-rimmed glasses that had fell off his face when he fell from his bike.

"Oh, you mean this?" Ennoshita-senpai raised his hand and let Hinata see glasses in his hand that looked the same as his own.

"Yes!" holding his bike, he went to Ennoshita-senpai's side and took the glasses before fitting it on his face once again. "Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai."

"Say, Hinata." Ennoshita spoke after a while when the four of them are already in front of the school gate. Kazuhito and Hinata already called truce in their fight and was now talking animatedly to each other. When the two aren't fighting, they are pretty much a match really. Hinata, as he can see is someone who fearlessly walks into a path and speaks bluntly without taking care of how to word his words in a careful manner while Kazuhito is someone who, while talking bluntly still speaks carefully especially to people whom he knows would take his words in bad light.

The two are almost the same that it wasn't really a surprise that they hit it off once they stopped arguing. He and Hisashi would just shake their heads off at the two who are walking in front of them.

Hinata cocked his head up to look at him and he cannot help but think of how short the first year is. He is even shorter than Nishinoya, probably.

Not that he would tell them that. Short people tend to take offense when their height is called out.

"Why are you wearing glasses? You didn't have that on yesterday. Is that prescribed?"

"No senpai." Hinata said with his voice taking on a confused note.

"Then why?" Hinata mumbled something under his breath and the two who also stopped to hear what he wanted to say didn't catch his words at all. "Come again?"

"For protection."

"From what?" Kazuhito asked. Ennoshita isn't sure but he thought he caught a slight glint in Hinata's eyes that made the hair at the back of his neck stand slightly. It suddenly felt chilly and he didn't know why.

"Nothing senpai." As Hinata said this, Ennoshita caught his kouhai's sharp eyes for a split-second before it was obscured by the glasses he wore reflecting the light of its lenses and Ennoshita suddenly understood in a strange way that Hinata probably didn't want anyone seeing his eyes turning into a sharp look. Because at that moment, Ennoshita can feel his gut tightening because of it.

He suddenly elevated Hinata's status as a dangerous person to cross in his mind and not just someone who is a dense idiot and an energetic first year he happened to befriend on the first day.

The four turned silent as they walked towards the gym where the volleyball club has its morning practice when Hinata suddenly stopped and looked around in a confused manner. He looked at them with his questioning eyes and Ennoshita can feel himself relax at his kouhai's expression. He didn't know that he'd been feeling tense since he's seen that look Hinata had earlier.

"Where are we going senpai?"

"To the gym of course. We have morning practice right now." Hisashi answered while Ennoshita just stared at the first year intently without seemingly trying to do it.

"Practice?"

"Volleyball practice of course. We are part of the volleyball club. Come on Hinata. I'll introduce you to everyone." Kazuhito got a hold of Hinata's hands and dragged him towards the gym. And because Ennoshita had been looking, he saw Hinata's eyes went wide and turn into panic.

He wondered why.

**. . . . .**

"So, what do you think?"

Hinata looked around the gym, silently impressed at the way some players practiced. As he thought, Kageyama really is a genius setter with accurate tosses. Though he have to practice to tone his fast play down because he cannot see anyone who can hit that fast toss precisely with power. He would have loved hitting it himself and he was sure that he would be able to, but he still is determined not to play the game.

He ignored the gnawing thought behind his mind that he had already played volleyball – again – albeit with only himself and the wall.

But the other one who has light colored hair who have a mole under his eye isn't bad either. With his careful, precise and easy toss, Hinata can say that he also is an excellent setter, though not a prodigy like Kageyama. With his toss, he is certain that even if that one isn't as good as Kageyama, he'll be able to give a toss that would be easy to hit and can bring his team's strength in the surface.

The one with the short dark hair has solid stance and receive. If he can refine his strength more, be more controlled, Hinata is certain that one would be able to receive the ball and send it right back to the setter perfectly even if the serves and spikes he receives were powerful and fast. He also needed to time his swings and moves more.

"OOOOWHOAAH! TOSS TO ME MORE! ONE MORE TIME!"

Hinata looked at the one who had shouted and has to press his hand on his mouth to avoid laughing loudly, though he couldn't stop the shaking of his shoulders. He thought the senpai beside him accurately depicts a 'baldy' reputation but he was wrong.

"Narita-senpai," he started. Said senpai looked at him with an irritated and exasperated expression on his face which Hinata knew isn't directed at him but at the other senpai who was still shouting and is now half-naked while spinning his shirt above him. "I'm sorry I called you baldy."

"Huh?"

"You don't deserve the baldy comment after all all."

"Ah– of course not!" Narita-senpai looked at him with confused yet smug expression. Hinata nodded his head solemnly.

"And the pole baldy comment."

Narita-senpai looked half-annoyed and half smug as he said this. "I'm glad you now know."

"I think the other senpai deserved it. He got the award, I think." Hinata said grimly, with his expression stating how serious he is.

Narita looked at his kouhai, unable to clearly decide whether to be insulted or not while his two friends, Chikara and Hisashi turned to avoid looking at him. Ennoshita whistled lowly while Hisashi was grinning openly. He scowled at them before sighing.  _Well, it doesn't do me any good to be irritated like this._

This kouhai is really annoying and interesting at the same time, though Narita currently couldn't decide which describes Hinata best.

"What's his name senpai?"

"Tanaka Ryunosuke, second year wing spiker." Hisashi answered before he rumpled the first year's head. Hinata looked at him with a scowl which Hisashi just grinned at.

"Were going to practice now Hinata. Stay okay?" Hinata suddenly looked uncertainly at them and Narita found it curious. Why does he look uncertain?

"Don't worry, you won't have to play. You can just watch us." He said. Hinata just nodded slowly.

"Alright senpai. I'll watch you practice."

The three of them grinned before putting their bags on the corner and taking their uniforms off, changing into their practice clothes right there since they are already wearing their practice pants. Hinata went to them and told them that he'd watch for their things. He settled on standing beside where his senpai put their things, which is beside where all the volleyball balls were.

He looked around uncertainly and adjusted his glasses on his eyes, fidgeting before finally settling down again.  _It's no use to be nervous Hinata,_  he told himself.  _The only one who saw you that time was Kageyama and he hadn't recognized you. That means the glasses worked, so stop fidgeting. You're looking suspicious. Hm. hm...  
_

He nodded his head, agreeing at what he is telling himself since it is practically true. Pep-talking with himself is really effective, especially when he is full of nerves. He took a deep breath, released it with a sigh and calmed down. There, much better.

He instead watched as the members of the volleyball club practiced, taking note of how they do their exercises and how they move. Making comments on his mind on how they should have done in order to improve.

He didn't like playing volleyball anymore, but he cannot hate the sport especially when he knew intellectually that it wasn't volleyball's fault that  _ **it**_ happened. He might not be playing anymore but he always watches either a fun play or matches when it comes to volleyball. Playing with himself when no one is around.

That is the only times he allows himself to be with the sport he loved and yet decided to leave.

He knew he is contradicting himself but since no one knows, he didn't have to challenge his views at the moment.

He is so absorbed with his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that someone was already in front of him until that someone touched his head. He looked up and saw a tall person also wearing eyeglasses in front of him with someone beside him.  _He's huge!_

"You're short."

Hinata looked at the man blankly before he scowled, slapping the man's hand away from his head.  _How rude!_

"Are you a middle school student? What are you doing here?"

 _This… this man!_  Hinata glared at the person in front of him. "I'm a first year high school of Karasuno."  _How dare he tell me that! Doesn't he know how to speak politely? The nerve!_  Hinata pouted mentally. He ranted in his head while still keeping up his glare on the rude man in front of him.

"Oh. You're too short to be a high school student. Do you plan to be a volleyball player? You're going to be useless here you know."

And Hinata's mind abruptly went blank. His aura slowly but surely turned blank.

"You might as well give up. Volleyball is essentially for tall players. You wouldn't be of any use here."

Hinata's mind, like a computer rebooting, started running. His hand twitched.

"If I were you, I'd give up."

He snapped.

He had given up playing volleyball. He didn't want to play volleyball anymore. He had basically told himself to just forget about it and to just leave it, but he couldn't because he had loved the game. He couldn't give it up. But volleyball made him lose someone who is important to him. However, even though that were the case, he hadn't been able to completely leave it.

He played even with only as himself and the wall. He still loved to spike. He still loved the feeling of freedom it gave him. He still loved immersing himself within the play even if only by himself. And whenever he plays, he remembers the past, where everything is still alright and where his memories of  _ **him**_  were still vivid.

 _ **He**_  loved the sport. And Hinata acquired his love of volleyball from  _ **him**_ , his father. He remembers his father by playing volleyball. Remembered how everything was before.

And this cocky man had the nerve to tell him that he sucked? That he's useless? To give up?

He had the nerve to tell him that when he knew  **nothing?!**

"Tsukki, that was harsh." Hinata didn't pay attention to what the other man said. He didn't pay attention to what was happening around. He didn't know that practice had stopped. He didn't know that players around looked on to them. He didn't know that Ennoshita-senpai looked at him in alarm. He didn't realize that everyone was about to walk towards them since what the man in front of him told was heard around the gym.

He only knew of one thing.

His anger.

His hand twitched for a second time and no one saw when he did it, just that he had gotten a hold of a ball that was on the box beside him where they put all the balls before he had slammed the ball beside him.

His eyes took on a steely glint, and he knew without looking that the ball, after slamming it on the ground would bounce towards the wall he had been leaning on earlier and would bounce again upwards beside the man's face. He didn't need to since he had calculated it earlier and knew without a doubt that the ball would follow the course he had planned even if it was only on theory.

He had already done it before he had quit volleyball.

He bristled inwardly when he saw that it was five inches away when he had wanted it to be an inch only. As expected, he didn't have the same control as he had before he had quit.

He didn't linger on the thought though and only looked at the man in front of him with his eyes without tilting his face upwards. He wanted to convey to this man how angry he is. One didn't need to completely hit someone to convey one's anger.

And he knew this method is effective. He had done it before.

The man had frozen and his eyes went wide. At the moment, Hinata's attention was only on this man and no one else and he saw every miniscule reaction he had. From the way his breath slightly quickened, his fingers twitched and his eyes widening, he didn't miss anything and it made him extremely happy to know this man knew his anger, clearly.

That's enough for now.

"Excuse me."

He then left, nodding slightly towards the three stunned senpai's he had befriended earlier.

Serves that arrogant person right.

He didn't want to see him again.

**. . . . .**

"Daichi…"

Sawamura only nodded at Sugawara's inquiry. He continued staring at the retreating back of that short first year who had that unapproachable aura surrounding him until he was out of their sight.

He cannot believe that someone who looked like an energetic lad before can emit that kind of dangerous aura. Even though he had witnessed it, he still cannot understand how that was so.

When he had seen the first year earlier coming with Ennoshita along with his two friends, he thought nothing of it aside from the fact that the teen probably wanted to apply in the volleyball club and that he is short. Nishinoya would probably be thrilled to have someone like him. But when Ennoshita said that he wasn't, that Hinata only came because his sister apparently tricked him into thinking that he is late and that he had invited him to watch them train, Sawamura only nodded since he is okay with that.

Besides, with how Hinata watches them, he felt like they are under the scrutiny of an incredibly good coach, which is ridiculous considering Hinata is only a first year high school. But it's amazing though, how he watches their practice with such concentration. He cannot see his eyes because of his glasses but he is sure those eyes watched their movements carefully.

And then Tsukishima came and sprouted those words. Truthfully, he didn't like how his kouhai had spoken. His words were especially something he didn't like. Nishinoya is in their club and he is short like Hinata. But he is an amazing libero and can be counted on when it comes to their defense so he had stopped his practice and decided to intervene. He wasn't the only one who stopped though since Tsukishima's remark echoed around the gym.

He didn't expect to see the first year to use the ball as his anger relief. No one saw how he did it. No one even saw that he had taken a ball. The only thing they all did see, and Sawamura is sure of this, is that the ball is already zooming to Tsukishima's side of face. It made all of them stop and stare, frozen out of their mind.

And then the temperature in the gym seemingly dropped and Hinata's aura changed from the energetic and sunny feel to something dangerous. His parting words were softly spoken and not an intonation was heard, but it made the aura around him that much prominent.

"He can be quite scary like you Daichi." Sugawara stated. Sawamura was pulled out of his mind by that remark. He stared at his friend, forehead creasing in slight confusion.

"Huh?"

Sugawara glanced at him before smiling. "Nothing captain."

"Oi––" Before he can say anything more, they all heard Kageyama's growl. They turned to stare at their genius first year setter.

"Kageyama?" he asked.

"He calculated it." He hissed, eyes staring at the door of their gym, glaring at it like he can still see the Hinata walking away from them.

Everyone who heard it began talking to each other, some were confused:

"Calculated?"

"What did he mean by that?"

"What was calculated?"

And others, like him who knew what Kageyama is trying to say were stunned. They cannot say anything because they are unable to.

"He calculated…?"

"The strength he had to release, the speed of the ball, the angle it will bounce towards, he calculated everything about the ball's course."

Sawamura's eyes widened. But, but that's…

"That's absurd!"

"Ridiculous!"

The chatters of everyone gradually turned higher and higher, their disbelief prominent on their faces and voice but Sawamura cannot really blame them. It was ridiculous. It might be done in theory but to be able to do it in practice…

"It's not ridiculous!" Kageyama snapped, instantly shutting everyone up. He glared at them fiercely. "I can do it." He declared, deflating instantly after a few seconds. "Though I have to adjust my strength. I still have problems with my control." he mumbled, but everyone heard it what with how silent the gym was.

He was astonished, along with everyone who heard that.

"I will show you all this afternoon."

And that was the end of morning practice, not even taking all of an hour and thirty minutes that was usually allotted time for morning club practices to finish.

It left all of volleyball members in a stupor as they walked out, leaving Kageyama for lock-up.

All are practically doubtful and skeptical yet are looking forward to Kageyama's practical presentation on what everyone thinks is only applicable in theory.

**. . . . .**

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he walked away from the gym with Yamaguchi at his side, looking at him worriedly.

He is angry, of that he is sure. Well, he thinks everyone knew that, what with what that shorty did earlier.

He's a first year, same as him so he is sure he'd be seeing him in the first year building, and then he'd be able to confront the teen. He just has a feeling that he'd be in the enemy list of that shorty and he didn't want that. No matter how bad-ass everyone he met thinks of him, no matter how they all think he has no fear with the way he speaks provocatively, he has a sharp instinct that he uses on his play.

It is tingling when he thinks about being with that shorty's enemy list. And he had always followed his instinct because it has never been wrong before.

That short freshman is dangerous, he just knew it so he'd better make sure that he got off the freshman's good side. Even being neutral is good enough than to be an enemy.

No matter how much it irritates him to be in his 'best behavior' with someone he had trouble getting along with. Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate him and that shorty, even though he can be quite dangerous, has that kind of smell in him.

And he hates that.

He just has to make sure he clarifies that with the shorty. He didn't have to play nice just to get out of his enemy list. He just have to make sure not to speak anything… ill with him and Tsukishima knew that would be enough.

"Tsukki…"

"Leave it Yamaguchi."

And Yamaguchi kept quiet, just silently followed him like he had always done since middle school.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, review. Tell me what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has someone he instantly considers as his bestfriend. They go club hunting but was forced to go to the volleyball cub practice for a demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of Palm Strike. Enjoy and review!!

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Three: Hinata's Second Day**

It was only his second day and he already has someone he didn't like.

Hinata was already inside his classroom seated on his chair beside the window where he can see the view outside of the building. He didn't like getting angry, it just makes him feel ill afterwards but that person really got on his nerves.

 _In the first place, he shouldn't have said anything when he clearly didn't know who I am,_  he grumbled to himself. What kind of person insults someone he hadn't even known the name of?

 _Someone who's an idiot?_  He guessed to himself.  _Someone who dislikes people in general?_  At that thought Hinata grimaced. Who on earth hated people? Meeting everyone is an awesome feeling! You can gain lots of friends! What is that person thinking?

He remembered how that huge man stared at him, so full of mocking smile and his eyes staring down at him. He felt himself become intimidated with the memory. Uwaah, that person is scary… Hinata didn't think he ever wanted to meet that man again.  _Well,_  he said to himself.  _I probably won't see him again if I don't come back to the volleyball gym._  He nodded to himself. That probably is the best. He shouldn't have come in the first place. He still is a little wary that Kageyama would recognise him, even if he hadn't earlier.

Someone suddenly entered the classroom he is in and he saw that a steady pour of students are already in the building. He stared at the wall clock in front above the white board and saw that it's already 8:10 and that classes are about to start 20 minutes from now.

"Hinata! You're early!"

"Kijima!" Kijima Jun is Hinata's classmate that he had immediately befriended since they seat beside each other. He is someone who always had a smile on his face and has an easy face. He is quite popular in their classroom because of his easy personality and handsome face.

He sat on his chair after slinging his bag on the chair in front of him before moving his chair slightly to face Hinata. "So?"

"Natsu, my sister set my wristwatch wrong." He grumbled, still a bit irked at what his sister did. Kijima laughed and Hinata looked at his friend with a light scowl, his frustrations already exercised earlier at the volleyball gym.

"What time was that?"

"8:45 when it's supposed to be 6:50." Kijima laughed again, this time loudly that earned the attention of their fellow classmates who were already inside the room.

"You came here too early! Didn't you notice that the heat of the sun wasn't really that hot?" Hinata reddened slightly but didn't say anything. It was true that he hadn't notice, too occupied with the notion of being tardy only on his second day of school. Kijima laughed again and he shot him a glare.

"Stop laughing already! Maan, I really don't like your happy-go-lucky attitude!"

"You're one to talk Hinata! You not only have that attitude, you're also loud and extremely energetic I can feel myself get tired whenever you move."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Shut up already!" Both Hinata and Kijima abruptly shut up and turned to who had shouted. It was Osora Akari, their female classmate who throws anyone who annoys her. She had introduced herself yesterday with that hard tone in her voice and told that she is in the Judo Club.

"Sorry, sorry Osora." Kijima said with a wave and grin. Hinata cringed at how visible Osora's irritation is. He shook Kijima by the shoulder, wary at how Osora clenched her hands into fist and worried for Kijima's sake.

"Shut up Kijima!" Hinata whispered urgently to his new friend before looking at Osora who was also looking at him.

"Sorry Osora-chan."

And then everyone around the classroom quieted. He looked around, wondering why they were all looking at him like he is weird. He had also received that kind of stare yesterday when he had ran away from the volleyball gym and like yesterday, he didn't know what he did.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Someone tugged his hand and he looked at Kijima who was doing it, looking at him with an expression Hinata would akin to how he looked when his new friend told him earlier how he hated math when math is the simplest subject ever.

"You called Osora –chan?" he asked. Hinata's forehead drew together in confusion. That was the reason why they are looking at him weirdly? His classmates are so weird. What was wrong with that?

"So?" he shrugged. He didn't see anything wrong with what he had done. That totally don't deserve being looked at like that.

"Why?"

"Why? Of course because Osora-chan is a girl. It would be weird to call her –kun. I only add –kun to guys." He said seriously. "You guys are weird." He added. That was such a simple reason.

Everyone sweat dropped at that. They are weird? They beg to differ. Hinata is the weirdest one inside the class, with Kijima following after.

Osora only stared some more at them before she sat down on her desk once again and everyone slowly resumed what they were doing before, occasionally looking at Hinata which he had ignored.

"You're one of a kind Hinata." Kijima stated. Said person stared at his friend with bewilderment. He wanted to ask what he meant by that but before he could, Kijima continued in a different topic and Hinata immediately forgot about it. "By the way, why are you wearing glasses?"

Hinata touched the frame of the glasses still on his face before rubbing the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment.

"Ehehe, for protection?" he answered back with a question. "Why, is it weird?"

"Uh no. For some strange reason, that orange-rimmed glasses suit you well, though it clashes your personality." Hinata pouted. "But you weren't wearing that yesterday. Is that prescribed?"

"No it's not." He shook his head before he looked at Kijima in the eye. "What's wrong with it anyway? You're not the only one who asked today? Ennoshita-senpai also asked that earlier. If nothing's wrong then why ask?" he asked defiantly.

"Whoa Hinata. No need to be so defensive. I was just curious. Don't worry little guy," Kijima patted Hinata's head lightly. "There is nothing wrong with it." Hinata slapped Kijima's hand away from his head and glared at him.

"Stop treating me like a kid! Were of the same age Kijima!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kijima raised his hand up in a universal sign of piece. He sulked on his desk. Why is it that he was short? Kijima was tall, like 179 cm. What a giant! He had been drinking milk because his mom told him that it would help him with his height but why isn't it working?! What did Kijima do to get him to be that tall? His senpai-tachi were also tall, but they were older so it's okay. But his friend were of the same age as him and he is tall. Why is that?!

He shot Kijima a disgruntled scowl, which his friend only answered with a furrowed stare. Hinata ignored it and continued sulking, his mood dropping once again when he remembered that Kageyama is also tall when he is also only a first year. He is even shorter than some of his female classmates. It's unfair!

Just then the bell rung, signalling the start of class and everyone returned to their seats. Kijima arranged his chair and Hinata looked in the front where the teacher for his first subject, English arrived even if his mood hadn't improved. He glanced at his friend and saw him attentively looking in front. He knew from yesterday that Kijima's favorite subject is english so he didn't question why he looked excited. He knew he gets to the same mood when it comes to math.

Math is very exciting.

The class is now starting and he made himself to concentrate, determined to have a good grade on his academics now that he is a high school student.

**. . . . .**

**Lunch Time:**

Hinata groaned, his head resting on his desk. "I really hate history." He moaned.

"Come on Hinata, its lunch time. Let's eat lunch at the rooftop." Kijima only said, not really contradicting what Hinata had said because like his friend, he also hates history. The only thing that got him through the subject was because after it was lunch time, meaning he can eat.

Hinata instantly perked up. Yes, it's lunch time and his mom packed–– wait a minute, his mom wasn't able to give him his bento. She was only able to give him money for his lunch. "Ugh! This is the worst day ever!" Hinata moaned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have my bento with me!" he wailed while raising his head and looking at Kijima with his eyes watering. "Mom wasn't able to make one. I got out of the house early remember?" he let his head fall back to his desk. "That Natsu… I will definitely not let this slide." He mumbled, a cloud of doom surrounded him.

Kijima stared at his friend's head. "You have money, right? Why don't you just buy your lunch? Come on, before you're left with cold food." He said. He'd better come with Hinata then before they go to the rooftop. It's better to eat with someone after all.

Hinata looked at him and Kijima gulped seeing his eyes wide like that. Even with those glasses on his eyes didn't diminish how prominent and strangely alluring Hinata's eyes are. And for some reason, the stupid glasses only made his eyes stand out more instead of being obstructed.

"You will?"

"Y-yes. " Kijima averted his eyes, his face feeling strangely hot all of a sudden and he knew without even seeing his face that he is blushing. Really, Hinata has that charm that can turn even a heartless man to like him with just seeing the emotion in his eyes.

It's disconcerting.

He forced himself to grin as he looked back at his friend. "Stand up already. I'll help you buy your lunch. I'll even buy it for you." He offered. He instantly heard a scraping of chair before he was suddenly taken aback when Hinata grabbed his hand and held it tightly then proceeded to drag him outside the room.

"Come on, come on!" Hinata said excitedly. Kijima can clearly see his face sparkling happily and he had to shake his head to get his confused mind back to track. Damn, he got carried away with Hinata's genuine mood again. He had to get used to this because if not, Hinata would be blowing him side to side with his shifting moods.

They were almost at the school canteen before someone suddenly was in front of them, effectively blocking their way. Kijima stopped behind Hinata and frowned, seeing a tall freshman in front of them along with someone who looked like he is only following the one blocking them. He grabbed Hinata to his side.

"What's the hold-up?" he asked, his signature smile on his face even as his eyes stared at the freshman intently. He knew that was a freshman because he had this aura of new on him.

The freshman only looked at him before looking at Hinata. His forehead creased for a second before he looked beside him. He saw Hinata's face looking serious while he stared at the tall freshman without flinching like he usually do when he sees someone who looked intimidating.

And the student in front of them really looked intimidating, that is if he disregard the aura he felt around his friend who is beside him.

He had already seen Hinata like this yesterday for a few second, ironically also at lunch while they are eating their food outside since they instantly hit it off with each other the moment they both introduced themselves with one another while the teacher still wasn't around. He was looking at the gym of the volleyball club they had crossed with the same expression, only he looked indecisive yesterday while he looked blank right now.

It was really unnerving seeing Hinata like that. The glasses only made the appearance more intimidating than he was yesterday.

"Sh-" the freshman stopped for a second and Kijima heard a 'tsk!' from the blond student before he had continued. "Tsukishima Kei, first year."

He blinked as he looked at Hinata, because he swore he saw how Hinata's eyes darkened for a split-second before it was blank once again. Why was that?

"Sorry." the blond first year immediately turned around and walked away, leaving both him and Hinata blinking at the tall student. The one with the freckles looked at them with his eyes wide before shouting "Wait Tsukki!" and not even looking if his friend stopped, bowed at them.

"Um, Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year." He also introduced himself and he looked at Hinata once again just to see him looked like he wanted to scowl before his attention was taken away from his friend to look at the one named Yamaguchi running towards the blond whose name was Tsukishima, which thankfully had stopped. Before they started walking away again however, Tsukishima talked. "This doesn't mean we're friends. I just don't like being you're enemy." Then they walked away together.

Kijima and Hinata looked at each other before mutually deciding to talk about it later and to buy Hinata's lunch first. Though Kijima noted to himself mentally to first ask why Hinata looked displeased when those two introduced themselves and the unnerving atmosphere around them. As far as he knew since they became friends yesterday, Hinata liked meeting new people.

Kijima bought his friend one yakisoba bread and milkshake using his own money but Hinata after looking at the food he had bought for him decided to buy another one of the food and drink he had ordered. He just looked at the cheerily humming Hinata and the food he had on his hand as they walked away from the cafeteria.

He wondered if Hinata is going to eat all of it.

They came to the rooftop and luckily no one was there so they were able to find a comfortable spot to eat. He opened his plain bento and ate slowly as he looked at Hinata who ate his bread with large mouthfuls.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" he asked after a few seconds of just looking. Hinata looked at him while still chewing his food and only nodded. Kijima cringed slightly. He wouldn't be able to eat all of that. The two yakisoba breads were of large size. Hinata swallowed before speaking.

"I wasn't able to eat proper breakfast earlier." He said while eating once again. Kijima ate again while looking at the also eating Hinata before speaking once again, unable to contain his curiosity.

"What was that?" when Hinata looked at him, confused he wasn't surprised. His question wasn't specified after all and Hinata… can be a bit thick at times. "You looked displeased when they introduced themselves."

The effect of his question was instant.

Hinata stopped chewing, his eyes glazed like he is trying to remember what he is talking about but that was only for a couple of seconds before a cloud of doom surrounded his friend, his spiky hair almost looked limp on his head. Kijima twitched.

Hinata's shifting mood arrived again.

"Tall…" he heard. Kijima looked at his friend intently.

"What?"

"I- I thought he was a senpai, a rude senpai I met earlier in the volleyball gym." Hinata started, then he perked up and his eyes looked slightly awed though reluctant to express it. What a weird combination. "He was so huuuge in front of me earlier Kijima, like a giant. Kinda like you." And then Hinata returned to his gloomy state earlier. "But then he is a first year, like me."

"…so?"

"Why is he so taaall?" Hinata wailed, food forgotten. "I mean why are all of you so huge? I drink milk everyday and I didn't even grow a centimetre since middle school! What were all of you eating?! And were of the same age! You're all a first year like me! Why am I so shoooort?!"

Kijima laughed loudly, a genuine laugh in this case.

"Why are you laughiiiing?" Hinata whined and Kijima just continued to laugh.

As he start teasing Hinata about his height and was increasingly amused at the reactions and expression he pulled, Kijima decided that it's better to not ask the remaining questions that are still in his head. Because he knew that it will just break the lighthearted mood they are in and frankly, he didn't want it to end.

He needed this moments in his high school life especially when he had a feeling that his carefree moments would not be coming often now that he had Hinata as his friend.

**. . . . .**

**End of Afternoon Classes:**

Hinata yawned and stretched his hands up above his head. If he hated History, he absolutely abhorred Government subject. It's no wonder he was always scolded by the Government teacher since always, in the middle of the class, he cannot help but fall asleep. It's just too boooooring!

But now that's over! Class finish at last! Whew, he didn't know high school is this tiring. And he hadn't even been in a club yet.

"You really don't care about government subject are you?" Kijima asked from the chair beside him. Hinata looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh. You're one to talk Kijima. Didn't you fall asleep in History too?"

Kijima rested his head on his hands which were behind his head. He grinned. "I didn't fell asleep! I just napped for a little bit."

"Same thing!"

"Well, at least I made sure that I did it when the teacher isn't looking and just in case put a book in front of me so it would look like I've been reading my book"

"Che!" Hinata arranged his things on his bag before standing up and stretched once again. Sitting still for how many hours is tiring. He feels like his bones are melting.

Kijima also stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder, having already fixed his things after the bell that signalled the end of their class rung. "Come on."

Kijima, like him hadn't entered into any club yet even though many people had come to him and invited him because of his height. Nowadays, height is a very important factor in sports… mostly anyway. It's still too early to go home so they are going to go club-hunting to look for a good club to apply.

Both of them went out while chatting. They had first arrived in the School Newspaper clubroom and immediately closed it once they saw how one of their own classmate, Hanase Kaede was there. Just seeing her a part of that club made both of them instantaneously decide that School Newspaper club is no good for them. Besides, they'd have to sit around all day anyway.

They both didn't like that.

"Kijimaaa! Hinataaa!" they heard someone shout and just from the voice alone, they knew it was Hanase. They looked at each other before running out of there. They didn't want to be caught by the Class Gossip Queen. Hanase has that irritating voice that never shuts up.

 _Too annoying_ , Kijima thought and if Hinata heard what his friend had been thinking, he would have nodded even if he disliked commenting like that to someone who hadn't done him a slight. Because aside from the fact that Hanase is talkative, she insists that she has to know everyone's personal life and Hinata didn't like how she invades his personal space despite him saying otherwise.

They were on the grounds and were already seeing the basketball gym so they decided to visit just to check it out. When they entered, they looked around as there were a mini-game between the senior members and the freshmen and as expected, the seniors were 10 points ahead of the newbies. The game ended and both Hinata and Kijima decided to visit other clubs next when someone suddenly shouted.

"OOOII! That nubile freshman!"

Hinata froze and Kijima was curious when he slowly turned around with that terrified look on his face.

"Na-Nakajou-senpai?"

**. . . . .**

Members of the Karasuno volleyball club were already inside the gym wearing their club practice uniforms. Tsukishima hung back, his eyes sweeping around the gym before he adjusted his glasses with Yamaguchi, as usual, standing beside him.

Sawamura, along with Sugawara and Tanaka came together and were also looking around the gym.

"Kageyama isn't here." Sugawara commented.

"Yet. He is probably still in his classroom. And he did tell us that he needed to get his control right. Since he isn't here yet, let's practice." He shouted the last words and everyone scattered to do just that. Ennoshita looked around before he turned to Kinoshita who was beside him taking a ball.

"Hisashi, did you see Kazuhito? He's not here yet."

"He's late! What errand is he doing that would get him to be late with afternoon practice?

"No idea."

**. . . . .**

_Where is that Hinata?_  Narita thought to himself as he continued to look around.

He wanted to find Hinata and take him to the volleyball club, just to clarify what he had done earlier that morning. Since Kageyama is going to do a presentation, it wouldn't hurt to have him there. He looked around the freshman building and not a glance of orange hair can be found. He didn't even know what his classroom number is.

 _Did he return home already?_  But that can't be since Hinata hadn't joined any clubs yet so he must have been looking right now. But with Hinata, he can never tell. That freshman might just look for clubs on the last day than earlier.

In any case, he had to find him.

**. . . . .**

"Here to join basketball club? A slippery bugger like you is needed in the team!" Nakajou-senpai enthusiastically said while patting his back. Though Hinata didn't think that it was a pat since the force it carried is strong.

"I-I'm not going to join Nakajou-senpai."

"Why not?!" senpai shouted and Hinata jumped slightly at the sound before going to his friend and hiding behind his back. Kijima is taller than him and most times, that irked him. But in this case it made him thankful that he had a tall friend. It made hiding a ton easier.

"Nakajou! You're scaring the freshman!" another huge person came towards them and Hinata shrank just a little bit more, clutching Kijima's shirt tightly. Thankfully, his friend didn't mind him doing that. "Sorry. Don't worry, Nakajou is harmless."

**. . . . .**

"Hinata? You're looking for Hinata, senpai? Hinata Shouyou?" a girl with a long hair held up in a ribbon asked him. Narita nodded, not caring how the girl knew Hinata's name.

"Did you see him?"

"He was with Kijima earlier. Really, those two haven't even joined any club yet and they ran away from me? I just wanted to invite them in my club! Newspaper club is okay, right senpai?" the girl asked which Narita answered with a nod impatiently. Why is this girl so talkative? Can't she just answer my question?

"Anyway, they ran outside away from me. Gosh! They will get it from me tomorrow! Sheesh—eh?! Senpai?!" Narita didn't say anything more and quickly dashed outside using the way the girl pointed. He needed to find Hinata and he had no time chatting up the girl.

**. . . . .**

"I think it is your height that scared him senpai." Kijima finally said. They looked at him and some whistled.

"You have good height for a freshman. Wanna join basketball club?"

"… I will consider it." He amended. Kijima would have agreed right there since he is a basketball player in his middle school and he likes the sport but with Hinata clutching his uniform tightly once again made him stop. Hinata can be such a child sometimes.

 _Why does he get afraid with intimidating people when he can be pretty intimidating himself when he wants to?_  Kijima wondered to himself.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama entered the gym with a ball on his hand. At first no one saw his entrance and he stayed at the door for a few minutes still remembering how he would do the presentation before he was noticed by the captain.

"Kageyama, you're back."

"I'm back captain. I-I'm sorry for the tardiness." He stuttered the last word out. He had no problems apologising when it is his fault but he still is not used to doing it. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Tsukishima, who was closer to the door spoke.

"Why bother doing it?" now everyone looked at the blond man and he just adjusted his glasses before looking at the frowning first year who had just arrived again. "You're Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi aren't you? I wasn't able to say anything this morning but why is one of the elite attending Karasuno?"

Kageyama twitched, but he didn't say anything. He didn't think a man like that deserved an answer. The atmosphere in the gym became tense.

"You're the 'King of the Court'. You have the skills to be in one of the big schools." Tsukishima continued. Kageyama's scowl deepened. He didn't like the tone the blond is using against him, and he also dislikes being called with that title. He opened his mouth, intent on speaking his own thoughts when someone beat him to it.

"OOII! You freshmen are so cocky huh?! Why aren't you respecting us seniors? Huh?!"

"Tanaka…"

"Get on with it! If that shorty is able to do something like that, we got to make him come to our club!" Tanaka shouted. Everyone nodded their heads at that, unanimously agreeing at what their hothead member had said.

"Tsk!" Tsukishima wiped the sweat from his head using his shirt before walking towards his bag to drink his water, ignoring how everyone looked at his direction. Yamaguchi, as always, followed right behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Tsukki…" he didn't say anything and just continued to drink.

"Go on Kageyama. Do it." Sawamura said in which Kageyama nodded especially when he saw the rest of the volleyball team were looking at him curiously.

Here it is, he thought to himself before taking a step further inside the gym.

**. . . . .**

"Let's go Kijima." Hinata whispered behind him. Kijima didn't know if he should laugh or be frustrated at Hinata's action. He looked like a squirrel trying to get out in front of the lion King.

"Alright." In the end, Kijima agreed. Hinata can be quite an annoyance if he wanted to.

"Were going Nakajou-senpai."

"Wait-"

But before him and the rest of the basketball club members say anything, he was already being pulled by Hinata out of the gym. "Hinata, could you hold up for a moment? I can quite walk by myself."

"They're scary Kijima. Big muscles and so huuuge!" Kijima sighed. He really needed to get use to Hinata's moods. Now he looked like his normal everyday self when earlier he was hiding behind him and was afraid.

"Hina-"

"HINATA!" Both of them looked at where they heard the voice and saw someone waving enthusiastically at them. No, more like at Hinata. His friend brightened up and he also waved.

"Narita-senpai!"

**. . . . .**

Narita skidded to halt and looked around. He is certain that with Hinata's unique hair color, he would be able to see him even amidst a ton of people. But he hadn't seen even a strand of his—

He saw at the corner of his eye someone who is quite short pulling someone out of the basketball gym. There really wasn't unusual at the sight but it caught his attention since the short guy had orange hair and he only knew one person who had that unique hair color.

Hinata.

He ran towards the basketball gym while he waved and shouted. "Hinata!" He had to call thrice before the two freshmen who is by now out of the gym looked at him. When they spotted him, Hinata had immediately waved back at him while giving out a huge grin.

"Narita-senpai!"

He ran towards the two and immediately took a hold of Hinata's hand before he could speak and dragged him towards the volleyball gym. Hinata yelped in a surprise manner.

"Senpai?!"

"Oi! Where are you dragging Hinata?!" the other freshman who was with Hinata earlier shouted. He saw from the corner of his eye that he had followed.

He didn't speak since he is quite out of breath. He just continued dragging Hinata while inwardly praying that they can still make it to Kageyama's 'presentation'.

He really wanted Hinata to see that.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama stepped inside before taking off his bag and placing it on the floor where the other bags are placed. He had already changed into his club practice uniform before he got there so he is quite ready.

He walked towards the wall where that freshman was earlier that morning. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and then released it slowly before opening his eyes. He needed the concentration to do this perfectly.

Sawamura felt Sugawara beside him jerked slightly. He looked at him. "What's wrong."

"He has superb concentration." Sugawara commented. He nodded at that.

"Yeah. It's like he is playing volleyball in a tournament."

They all watched as Kageyama took position and then dribbled the ball for a few seconds before stilling. All of the blinked.

"Umm… Captain. can I have someone take… Tsukishima's position?" he looked awkward asking that and he had only mumbled the last words. It's a good thing they still heard what he had said. Before he could speak however, Tanaka raised his hand and walked towards the genius setter.

"I can." He then proceeded to stand at the place Tsukishima was earlier, that is in front of Kageyama. "Go on." The genius setter just nodded before dribbling the ball once again and his eyes turned sharp. No one paid attention to Tsukishima's snort.

Everyone's chattering turned silent.

Kageyama slammed the ball hard on the gym's floor, tilting it slightly that when it bounced, it hit the wall behind him. And then it sped up beside Tanaka's face. It was over in less than ten seconds.

Silence.

Sawamura couldn't quite believe it. So it can be done intentionally.

Tanaka couldn't move. He was frozen by Kageyama's sharp gaze and the speed of the ball that he had thought were coming towards his face.

They heard footsteps coming towards the gym before Narita's voice rang out.

"Were here!"

Everyone looked at him and Narita blinked, then realized that the simulation is over. "Ah! I missed it!"

"What's happening here?" an unknown student asked.

"Simulation? Are you perhaps doing what I did this morning?" They were startled hearing a familiar serious voice once again whom they only heard once that morning but were already ingrained into their minds.

"Hinata!" Ennoshita and Kinoshita exclaimed.

"You!" Kageyama shouted while pointing at the orange-haired first year who is wearing an orange-rimmed glasses. Said person only pushed his glasses further to his eyes, the light in the gym reflecting in the lenses of his glasses before he spoke.

"Yes?"

*

*

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter four. Thank you for the continued support!!

**Haikyuu!**

**Palm Strike**

**Chapter Four: A Week of Persuasion**

**Part I**

The confrontation in the volleyball gym didn't go very well.

Hinata sighed as he lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling dazedly.

Perhaps he had done it the wrong way. Perhaps he shouldn't have made appeared too arrogant. But did he? He only acted as himself. As far as he knew, there wasn't any pretending on his part. He only told what he really wanted to say.

_"I don't play volleyball."_

Just remembering their reactions is enough to make him cringe. okay, he really does play volleyball. But they didn't know that. How could-

_"You're lying." Kageyama said in a flat tone, his gaze burning a hole through Hinata's defenses._

He winced when he remembered what that genius setter said. For some reason, Hinata had the feeling that Kageyama knows, actually knows, that he was lying. He cannot help but be nervous and wary. Why? Why does he feel like Kageyama wouldn't ever listen to anything he says when volleyball is concerned? Does the genius know he was-

Wait, does Kageyama actually remembered him as the person who he had seen spiking against the wall? Just the thought made his blood ran cold. He sat up almost immediately on his bed, his hands tightly clutching the huge fluffy, clean and older looking orange bear on his chest. No, he cannot have. He was in disguise! Maybe, maybe he is just over-imagining things.

Maybe he is just tired.

"Right, Mr. Bear-chan?" he whispered to the bear he is holding. He moved to face the bear which was smiling towards him and reached towards Mr. Bear's head to make it nod. The action was simple, childish but just doing the act and seeing his beloved stuff toy still smiling at him despite knowing that Mr. Bear would always have that smile on it's face made him feel relieved and relax. He hugged the bear tightly to his chest once again and flopped back to his bed.

He just needs sleep.

Yeah, sleep.

**. . . . .**

Kijima Jun is in dilemma.

He had only ever met Hinata on the first day of school, in the classroom and they had instantly clicked. It was like he is meeting someone whom he knew would be important to him, like he had met someone that would complete the puzzle inside him.

Kijima never had real friends. He had already distanced himself from the people he would meet ever since he started Middle School. Getting close with people never bode well for him. But being anti-social is a no-no. Not interacting with anyone just wasn't in his personality. He likes to talk, even if it is only nonsense so he constructed a mask that everyone would like. A happy teen with no worries. And it was a very good mask. He managed to interact with kids his age and everyone liked him even if they thought him as a bit of a weird person. But he hadn't really have anyone he really called as his friend.

He thought the same would happen in High School but the second his and Hinata's eyes met, it was like he had met someone who would understand him. There was this moment of clarity and suddenly, he was already friends with the bubbly Hinata.

It wasn't hard being friends with Hinata. He is not hard to get along with. He has this bright aura around him that you couldn't help but be drawn in. His personality is refreshing and he has this pure and innocent feel to him. His expressions and reaction are genuine. Everything about Hinata screams of good.

But in just the two days - and wasn't that short? - he had been with Hinata, he realized that his friend has his own troubles.

Volleyball.

That sport seemed to be the center of Hinata's loneliness. Kijima cannot really understand what's so good about volleyball. For him, the sport is boring. He'd rather be playing basketball than volleyball anytime. The swish of the net as he scored, the squeaking of the shoes, the sweat, the shots, everything about basketball is enthralling. While in volleyball, you just need to hit the ball three times and make sure it goes to the other side of the net so the sport is boring for him.

But he can understand Hinata's loneliness when it comes to the sport he likes to play. He loves basketball, adored it since he had discovered he likes playing it. But basketball is also the one who brought him loneliness. The sport made him realized that bonds such as friendship doesn't exist and made him wary of ever getting close to people he would meet.

He really didn't know about Hinata's circumstance since his friend never told him. But he did say enough to make him at least have an idea about it.

_"So, volleyball huh?" Kijima asked in a laid-back manner while they are walking towards their home. He and Hinata are not neighbors but they walk the same direction so they decided to walk home together._

_Hinata had blinked at him and Kijima was sure he saw Hinata's eyes flash in stunned surprise at him behind that glasses of his that made him look strangely mature all of a sudden. Kijima turned his attention to the road in front of him while Hinata still stayed silent while holding his bike.._

_"What's so good about volleyball anyway? It's just hitting a ball and making sure it goes to the other side."_

_"What's so good about basketball then, Kijima?" Now it was Kijima's turn to be taken aback. He stopped and stared at Hinata. His friend in turn stopped and looked at him with serious eyes. "I know Kijima. You like basketball."_

_Kijima scoffed lackadaisically. "You got that because I wanted to join basketball club earlier? I just wanted to so that I don't have to look for other clubs-"_

_"You like basketball, but you do not want to play again." Kijima turned silent. He carefully made his face blank as he stared at Hinata with assessing eyes. "You love it but you got hurt because of basketball. Or perhaps through it."_

_"What do you want to say Hinata?" he asked immediately, feeling defensive. Hinata looked in front again and started walking. Kijima stayed because he knew Hinata would continue. And he did. Hinata stopped a few steps away from him. he looked at him once again with that serious eyes of his that now held understanding in it's depths._

_"I understand what you feel Kijima, because I also feel it." Hinata then smiled slightly at him that held a touch of sadness that he knew he had seen multiple times on himself while looking at the mirror. He then watched the road once again before continuing. "Though with a different sport."_

_It was a few seconds later that they both moved and walked in a companionable silence._

That was the first time he had talked to Hinata in a serious manner. It was also then that he realized that he had already considered Hinata as his closest friend on just the second day.

So now he wanted to help his friend. But how? He couldn't even get over his own problem, how could he even help his friend? He didn't even know what caused Hinata's problem and he knew he wouldn't ever asked. That's personal and he had no business to know it. If even he doesn't want anyone questioning about the cause of his problem, how could Hinata be okay with it?

He pulled his own hair in frustration. Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking about this. It's already late and he had school tomorrow.

Kijima stood up from his study table and went to his bed. He allowed his body to fall and continued laying there.

Perhaps, perhaps this wasn't really his business.

 _Shut up and sleep Jun. Stop thinking,_ he ordered himself.

And he did. He slept fitfully.

**. . . . .**

_"You!"_

_"Yes?" the orange-haired glasses wearing first year student who had calculated the course of the ball earlier that morning asked as if he is puzzled why he had shouted. Kageyama scowled fiercely._

_"Who are you?" he asked. For some reason, the other teen slightly winced before his feature blanked out. Kageyama wondered why._

_"Hinata Shouyou"_

Hinata Shouyou. He knew that there were no volleyball players he had faced with that name before. And he hadn't heard anyone even mentioning that name in the volleyball circle.

_"I don't play volleyball."_

Kageyama gritted his teeth. The nerve of that runt to lie to him! He knew that shorty plays volleyball. He just knew it! How could that shorty even hold a ball that familiarly and then calculate and _do it_ if he doesn't play? Having that kind of control has to be practiced again and again. And _doing_ the calculated course of the ball _perfectly_ cannot be done on just the first time. It must have been practiced _again_ and _again!_

Not playing volleyball is impossible! You only practice doing something like that to perfection if you really love it.

So why lie?

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and glared. He wouldn't let it end just like that.

He walked out of his bathroom and roughly sat down on his bed. Someone with that talent couldn't just be left alone. 

He wouldn't let it be just like that!

 _Tomorrow_ , he promised to himself. _Tomorrow, I will make him play_.

**. . . . .**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volleyball club members tries hard to recruit Hinata, which Kijima didn't appreciate.

**Palm Strike**

**05:**

**[Wednesday]**

Ennoshita blinked rapidly, trying to process the exuberant greeting of Tanaka as he along with his two friends entered the gym that Wednesday morning for their practice. He stared at Kazu and Hisashi and saw them also blinking rapidly.

"Come on! Ennoshita! Bring that firstie here!" Tanaka continued, this time coming too close to his face before he pulled back and spoke once again. "Having that first year in our line up would definitely be a BOOST!"

Out of the three of them, Hisashi was the first to seem to have recovered because he spoke first. "Didn't you remember what he had said yesterday?"

_"I don't play volleyball."_

As one, all of them flinched, once again hearing the flat tone on Hinata's voice when they remembered what he had said to them yesterday as if he is still in the vicinity. Tanaka sulked. Such a genius person would have been a good addition to Karasuno volleyball team.

"What are you four still doing in there? Hurry up and practice! Class will be starting in an hour." Their captain, Daichi-san called out and the four of them immediately moved towards the gym, all of their conversation before they were interrupted forgotten.

**. . . . .**

**Lunch Time:**

So far, Hinata's day had been normal. Not mentioning how Kijima was being silent beside him even before the class started when he usually would chatter to him about everything and anything that he can think of which Hinata can easily follow, all the while watching him intensely.

Even though he is nervous at the intense scrutiny he is receiving from the person he had already dubbed as his best friend in High School, he didn't say anything. Even with his, admittedly slow on the uptake - usually. Not that he'd tell that to anyone - brain, he knew that it has something to do with his seriousness yesterday while they were walking home.

When the bell signaling the end of class for the morning rang, he heaved a huge sigh while finally plopping his head on his desk. "Finally!" he closed his eyes to at least have some shut eye. He hadn't manage to sleep well last night even with Mr. Bear-chan's presence.

"Hinata! Aren't you going to eat lunch?" he heard Kijima's voice so he reluctantly opened his closed eyes and stared at Kijima.

"So now you're talking to me." he sulked. Well, he did understand why Kijima was looking at him so intensely earlier and why he kept quiet. But that doesn't mean he likes it. He hated being ignored.

Especially with someone he already considered as his best friend.

He heard more than saw someone dragging a chair and positioning it beside him.

"Look Hinata, I'm sorry for ignoring you mostly-"

"Mostly?" Hinata couldn't help but asked in an incredulous tone. "You ignored me all throughout the morning!"

Kijima had that bemused look on his face and the edge of his lips twitched slightly.

"You sound like a kid Hinata. A whining kid."

"Kijima!"

Said teen's expression turned serious as he looked at him. "I'm sorry really. I just had something in my mind. Come on and let's eat before lunch time finished."

Hinata wanted to know what made Kijima quiet earlier but since he already has a vague idea why, he kept quiet. Instead he stood up, stretched before snaking his bag to bring it to where both of them usually eats.

It's better to just get over it since Kijima is already behaving normally around him. And anyway, he didn't want to intrude on anything his friend was thinking about especially when he looked that serious.

**. . . . .**

**End of Afternoon Class:**

The bell finally rang, ending Hinata's misery at last. He waited until the teacher left before flopping his head on the table and giving out a loud and tired groan.

Government subject, bane of his school life. Hinata heard a laugh and turned his head from the table.

"Are you going to be like this every time this class ends?"

"Yes." Hinata said in misery. Goodness, this subject seemed to like making his brain melt.

"Come on Hinata. We still have to hunt for good clubs." Kijima said with an amused tone in his voice. Hinata frowned at that before looking at his friend in confusion.

"Wait, I thought you'd be joining the basketball club?" Kijima gave him a look.

"When did I say I'll be joining there?" Hinata looked at Kijima before finally standing up and whooping in joy.

"Yahoo! We're going to be in the same club right? Right? That would be so awesome! We'll be a team Kijima!"

Kijima just stared at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. What's important for him was that Kijima will be with him. That's awesome. He wouldn't be alone!

Kijima just stared at Hinata some more before shaking his head. He really should have been used to this. Hinata was a normally sunny person but he could be like a bipolar person given the chance. It was probably one of his quirks

**. . . . .**

"Oi! Hinata!" said orange-haired teen wearing an orange-rimmed glasses turned around to look at him along with that friend of him that he had always seen on Hinata's side. Hinata cringed a little when he looked at him and his friend looked at him with narrowed, piercing eyes.

Ennoshita couldn't help but pause and become a little apprehensive as he watched them look at him. He might have looked calm on the outside but he certainly was not. He knew that what he was about to say would be taken none too gently by the two first years, especially by Hinata since he had pretty much made it clear that he wouldn't be joining the volleyball club.

But he didn't have much choice. He had to ask. He was loathed to force anyone but Hinata would really be a good addition to the team. Karasuno hadn't entered the final stage for years and now that he had the genius setter, he couldn't help – all of the seniors and junior really – but think that now they had a chance. And their chances would certainly up if Hinata were to enter the club.

He couldn't help but remember what he had said to Nakajou about forcing firsties to enter clubs they specifically didn't pick and had to swallow at the bitter taste of something called 'hypocrism'.

But still, even with this knowledge, he continued walking towards the two in a calm manner and gave Hinata a smile.

Before he could speak though, Hinata had already opened his mouth and spoke.

"No."

He only had a moment to blink before he saw Hinata dragging his friend towards the gate.

Well, that was his 'persuasion' gone wrong. He hadn't even spoken…

Oh well, at least he didn't have to 'persuade' a reluctant first year. He's done with it. Now, if they still wanted Hinata to be on the team, then it was on his other member's discretion.

He's finished his turn.

**. . . . .**

**[Thursday]**

**Morning:**

"Hinata-" Narita hadn't even finished speaking before Hinata shot him down.

"No."

Just like Ennoshita had said.

**Lunch:**

The volleyball club members had looked for him and still couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't until lunch bell sounded that they remembered they had been too busy looking for the orange-haired first year that they forgot to eat.

**Afternoon:**

"Come on Hinata-"

"I said no."

And then he ran, once again dragging Kijima away from their school and cutting off their club-hunting time.

**[Friday]**

**Morning:**

"Volleyball-"

"No."

"Please reconsider-"

"No."

**Lunch:**

"Get out of our way." Kijima couldn't help but butt in when some members of that blasted club cornered them towards the cafeteria when they were about to but some food.

"We had to-"

"Can't you understand what 'no' means? He declined. He didn't want to enter. Are you going to force him? Because if you do, we could take this up to the principal." He said in a steely voice. The two group looked at one another before the others left them.

"Thank you Kijima." Hinata said in a subdued tone of voice. Kijima gritted his teeth hearing that. Hinata shouldn't have been subdued. He should have been always happy.

He glared at the volleyball club member's back before answering.

"No problem."

**Afternoon:**

The volleyball club was there in front of them once again and Kijima had had enough.

"Hinata, were going to the principal."

"NO!" several voices shouted out.

"Please. He doesn't need to be a player. He could be just our manager that could also be a coach. We need all the help we could get."

Kijima glared angrily, blue eyes turning icy as he stared at them. "You really do not-"

"Kijima." Said teen shut his mouth but continued glaring.

There was a few tense five minute silence before Hinata sighed heavily, pushed his glasses further to his eyes and looked at them intensely. It made them stiffen instinctively as they all felt the small first year looking at them as if judging their souls. He then took a deep breath, sighed again before speaking.

"Alright. Manager-slash-coach. Nothing more, nothing less." The club members whooped in joy as Kijima looked at his friend incredulously.

"Hinata!"

"It's okay Kijima." He said. The volleyball club members quieted down as he looked at them one by one. They fidgeted slightly before stilling once again. Especially because Hinata Shouyou's lips turned up into quite possibly a mischievous-slash-evil smirk.

"Because if they slack off even once on any of my training suggestions, I'm leaving and would immediately turn to the principal for their harassment of me this week."

All of their eyes widened at that. All except Kijima who had that evil smirk also on his face once Hinata finished speaking.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. Got lost in the road of life. (Absolutely true) Never mind the writer's block.

So, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata start his first day as Karasuno volleyball club's manager-slash-trainer with Kijima following and Sawamura contemplates on Hinata's skills.

**Palm Strike**

**06:**

New day. New morning. New beginning.

Not.

Hinata sighed as he walked out of his room towards the dining table to eat his breakfast. He loved morning. He loved the sun and he energy it gave him whenever he was outside and was hit by its rays. It was like he was looking in a fresh new day of his life. He always welcomed it.

But he found himself not wanting to even get out of his room, much less out of the house.

But he really had no choice. He agreed. He had to follow his promises. As much as he could, he would NEVER break his promises. He would never go back on his word.

“Shou-kun, are you okay? You look exhausted,” his mom, Hinata Masami asked him, her expression held gentle concern as she placed a plate in front of him and felt for his forehead. Feeling instantly guilty, he gave his mom a large smile.

“I’m okay mama! I just slept late last night,” he reassured her, not wanting to worry his mother who already had a lot of worries for raising both him and his youngest sister.

“If that’s the case, you have to sleep again, catch up some lost sleeping time. Don’t tire yourself honey. It’s Saturday.”

“I joined a club mama. I had to attend today since I’m a new member and signed up late.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about Shou-nii mama, he has a hard head.” Natsu’s quite lazy voice drifted at the dining room before she walked in still wearing her pajamas with a sleepy expression on her face.

“Nat-chan! Good morning! Go wash your face and mouth. We’ll start after you sit okay?”

“Hai kaa-chan…” she said sleepily and changed direction towards the bathroom while rubbing her face in a tired manner. Shouyou decided to just let his sister be since she looked really tired. And with her calling mama ‘kaa-chan’ – something she had stopped doing since she became five as she said she’s already old enough – made it abundantly clear since she always calls mama ‘kaa-chan’ whenever she wasn’t paying particular attention.

“Mama, I’ll be going on ahead-”

“Alright Shouyou, but you have to eat first and wait for your bento before going, alright?” mama said, cutting him off with a smile that looked really frightening to him. SO he nodded his head to let his mom think he understood. When his mom’s smile relaxed, so did he. He understood why mama did that though.

He sometimes just ran off the house without eating his breakfast and waiting for his bento, making him hungry in school. It was the reason why he often went to the cafeteria since he didn’t have anything with him to eat. Mama worries about him and often berates him for not waiting for his food. But he just couldn’t help but get excited to go to school and just ran off suddenly with a goodbye.

When he finally ate and had his bento, he rushed off his house after kissing his mom on the cheek and ruffling Natsu’s short hair in goodbye. It was half-way through the road that he met Kijima who also looked like he was walking towards the school.

He wondered why he was going. He didn’t need anything there. But then he remembered that Kijima already probably chose a club and also had to attend. He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of guilt creeping deep inside him. But still, he couldn’t help but be excited at seeing his friend there.

“Kijima! You going to school?” he asked exuberantly, making his friend look at him and gave him a ready smile.

“Hinata! School too?” he nodded furiously at that.

“Yup! I have to… manage… the volleyball club…” and then a cloud gloom of doom erupted on his head at the thought of being in a club he had sworn never to be in before. It left a confusing taste of feeling inside him.

He didn’t want to be in the volleyball club and already sworn never to attend said club. But here he was, attending, managing and coaching. He broke his sworn self-promise. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But he had always loved volleyball. He had always wanted it. He had been unable to leave the sport alone, unable to turn his back on something he shared deeply with one of his important person, unable to abandon it. He was incapable of staying away, he knew that right from the start. So being a part of it again, even if he wasn’t a player, was like he was being soothed by a warm balm all over his body.

It was confusing and he couldn’t quite understand it. So at the moment, he left it alone.

“Don’t worry about it Hinata. I’ll be there with you. I’ll keep an eye on them,” Kijima simply said. It took Hinata a moment to understand what he had said. And when he did, his eyes took on a confused look.

“Huh?”

“I joined volleyball club as your manager.”

Blink.

Pause.

Blink.

“What?!”

. . . . .

As a captain of the volleyball club, he had to find out about his team members. Whether it be their position in the team up to their personal habits in order to better understand and manage them. Teenagers, especially in high school stage, were an unruly sort of humans. They tend to be curious and explore things. Often disregarding the fact that what they were doing wasn’t exactly good.

He was there to guide them not only in the sport they were in but also in how they turn into adults, how they shaped their future. Kind of like how teachers tended to be. That’s how he sees his position.

He already knew almost everything about his team members, from second year to his fellow third years. That’s because they had been together for a year and two. They were all close. As close as teams could be. Their teamwork was already good. And having some excellent players in different positions, they already knew they were a good team than most.

But not that good. Otherwise, they would already be in championship rounds. As it was, they had never set foot there. Perhaps previous Karasuno volleyball team from before did, and even became champions. But not their generation.

So he was really determined – along with his team – to at least be in a championship game. Even become champions themselves.

His hope skyrocketed when he saw the King of Court, Kageyama Tobio among the list of first year members wanting to join their club. With Nishinoya coming back from his suspension – to which he thought was stupid. Not the principal, but Nishinoya. He shouldn’t have picked a fight in school grounds. And against a disheartened Asahi at that! But knowing Nishinoya, he probably thought he could knock some sense into Asahi. That big-hearted moron – the chances of going to championship and becoming champions were becoming high. Along with Asahi, whom he still had faith in that he would return, that chance upped again.

And then Ennoshita, along with Kinoshita and Narita found a rare member on par with the prodigy Kageyama Tobio, only in a different field.

His precision and control were superb. His handling of the ball, along with his apparent skill in calculating his surroundings to his advantage in seemingly seconds were extraordinary.  
It was really awe-inspiring.

So it wasn’t a surprise that Kageyama took a particular interest in the first year. Prodigies would always – probably – gravitate towards each other.

But wherein his looks and happy smiles around Ennoshita before suggested a happy soul with an energetic personality and positive outlook in life, his countenance and aura could drastically change whenever he wanted to that even now, without the first year around him gave him shivers running down his spine. Just remembering it could make him feel like he was seeing it all over again right in front of his face.

With him secured in attending the club, he was sure their chances were already ascending. Just the thought of what this new team could do made him excited it sent pleasant shivers into him.

They just had to make sure that he wouldn’t go on his threat by following his instructions. That was no problem though, especially to him, since he knew Hinata would bring them positive changes. He also knew the other members of his club would follow…

Or else.

They had to be extra careful around Hinata especially when that other first year Hinata had always been around with – Kijima Jun was his name – was also around as Hinata’s manager. He was ‘apparently’ needed by Hinata after their ‘recruitment’ – i.e harassment – had made said first year upset.

He knew that if Hinata took pity on them and didn’t actually go through his plan despite them not following his instructions – if he ever saw or heard this happened, he would punish his teammates severely – he was assuredly sure that Kijima would be happy to do so in his place.

And then volleyball club would be suspended. And that can’t happen.

As he heard the two first years they were all waiting for coming towards the gym, he felt himself becoming slightly relaxed and satisfied. He knew that this new team would be a force to be reckoned with come tournament.

If only all of them were there – and he meant all, with Asahi and Nishinoya.

They were truly missing with the best part. The first appearance and meeting of the new and improved team.

* * *

 

**A/N:**

And that’s that. Another update is here for you guys. Fast? Good then. Good job to me.

I don’t know when the next update will be so I’m sorry in advance. Just wait patiently for it alright? I have to finish the next chapter of Wide Skies and others… Gosh, so much to do.

Anyway, I love, love, love all of your reviews… Eventhough I was EXTREMELY late in updating, you still stuck with me. Your words were really encouraging. It made me giddy for two days.

For those of you being a fan of KijiHina shipping… You really made me surprise. I didn’t even saw that. And I’M the author. Huh.

Anyway, reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arranges a mini-round

 

**Palm Strike**

**07:**

Personally speaking, Hinata just thought that Kijima was exaggerating.

Imagine him being a manager in a club, and then he had his very own personalized manager. He wasn't a celebrity. He was nothing special. He was quite ordinary in fact. And then he found himself having a manager.

That's just absurd! Kijima was wasting his talents in a club he clearly do not understand nor saw any point of doing. He couldn't even empathize with the sport. The way he described volleyball was like he was only commenting about weather!

He didn't belong in the volleyball club!

He wasn't thinking about it to be mean. He was sincerely just looking out for his friend's interest.

Kijima liked basketball. He knew that. It was clear in how much his eyes linger while they were in the basketball club once. How his eyes always strayed in the club's gym whenever they passed through it. How his hands twitched whenever he saw a basketball in his vicinity. He understood that as clear as the sun was shining down at them on that particular day.

And it was a waste. Him, entering the volleyball club when he clearly had no interest in it was only wasting his potential in basketball.

Kijima had to be good in that particular sport. If you love something, your heart would have been taken over by it. You'd have practiced hard on it simply because you enjoyed it. You would have noticed every minute movement of it if you really loved it. And with how Kijima was acting, he knew he would have to. His eyes longed for it.

And Hinata knew Kijima probably wanted to play with a ball again.

He didn't want to cripple Kijima's chances of it.

But…

He also knew that Kijima had a problem with the sport. Like him. He just didn't know what the cause of his love-hate relationship of basketball was.

And he didn't want to pry.

He sighed again for the third time as they walked towards the gym where the volleyball club was practicing. What to do…

"You really do not have to worry about me Hinata. I could manage just fine. I mean, I'm only going to be looking out for your welfare."

And then there's that. Only looking out for my welfare? Kijima wouldn't be learning anything like that!

He took on a determined air around him as he turned back and stared at Kijima. His friend looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Well, if you're going to enter the _volleyball_ club," he started, emphasizing the word 'volleyball' in order to make his friend really understand what he was getting into. Unfortunately, Kijima didn't react much. He only raised his eyebrow in slight confusion. "you need to know the sport. So I will teach you how to play. At least your time in the club won't be useless."

Kijima looked taken aback by his proclamation. Hinata didn't care though. Because he would teach his friend. He would.

Kijima laughed slightly before messing up his hair. He glared as he swatted his friend's hand, pouting. Now, he just knew his hair is a mess again.

And he just fixed it from Kijima's earlier mussing.

**. . . . .**

Both he and Kijima stepped into a suddenly quiet gym. He blinked behind his glasses. He was a little confused on why everyone had suddenly turned quiet at the sight of them. They even stopped practicing to look at both him and Kijima.

It was a little unnerving. And uncomfortable.

Still, he pushed that feeling away, at least for now. He was a manager of this club now. He had a responsibility. And at the same time, he was also their coach. He had to do this now.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Hinata Shouyou, your new manager-slash-coach."

"That you all forced him to be." Kijima butted in, his voice carrying loudly inside the gym. He nudged his friend a little hard on the rib for interrupting him. And what he had said was rude. Even if it was really true.

"Kijima!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth Hinata," Kijima replied. He sighed as the silence now became deafening. This first meeting wasn't going the way he wanted to. He wanted this to be friendly, not stifling. Thankfully, Kijima acquiesced.

"Alright, are everyone here?"

No one answered and his look turned a little darker. Someone coughed – the black haired guy did it – and then everyone answered amazingly enough.

"Yes!"

"Alright, did everyone stretched already?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Then we'll be doing a three on three mini round," he said in a cheerful tune. Ooh, a real volleyball play. And he's going to be seeing it closely too. How exciting!

"What is this three on three going to do anyway? What's the purpose?" he blinked as he looked at the person who had questioned him. It was Tsukishima, the rude huge first year who angered him the first time he came inside the gym and apologized in a one word sentence – if you can even call a single word a sentence – while introducing himself.

He had a real personality. Please note of the sarcasm at work. One he really learned from the best, his best friend who could be happy-go-lucky one moment and be cynical the next, Kijima Jun.

_At least the question was intelligent._

"Good question! It's so that I could judge your abilities in this sport."

Silence.

 _Why do they look so clueless?_ He looked around and spotted others who understood what he was saying. _Good, at least there were intelligent ones here._

"I'm new in this club. I'm also a first year. I don't know the dynamics of this team. I don't know your plays. I don't know your personalities." _At least for some. I already have some idea about Ennoshita-senpai, Narita-senpai, Kinoshita-senpai and Kageyama._ "I also don't know about how you go on and do your jobs in your positions. I need to know. Cue, 3 x 3 play."

Others whispered with their buddies after he said this. He couldn't hear them so he continued. He really didn't care what they thought of him though. He wasn't the one who wanted to join in this club initially. It was them with their harassment. So they have to take into him and adjust.

He wasn't going to be high and mighty or act superior anyway so they should be fine. They just had to follow his instructions – which he would only give for their own betterment – and ask polite yet intelligent questions. It's not much so they really _should_ be fine.

_I think._

"I'm doing this - the mini round I mean - immediately so that I could get a read of all of you. The tournament's coming after all. I wouldn't want us to lose."

That did it. They all nodded and now looked excited with their selves.

"Alright, who would give me the list of all the volleyball club member's names?" he asked.

And then no one answered. In fact, they looked like they had forgotten. He blinked at them and waited. And waited. And waited. But still, no one came to him. They only looked at each other a little lost. Even that prideful Kageyama looked a little lost. He took a deep breath and shook his head. _Really, don't tell me they didn't prepare for this?_

Suddenly, someone walked towards them and he looked up. _How irritating! Why am I so short?_ He wailed inside his mind. But it was immediately silenced when he saw who was standing right in front of him. He was struck at the beauty the girl possessed as she gave him a paper. But despite his speechlessness, he at least had enough sense to snap out of it and take the paper. He looked at it and saw that it was a list of all the members of the volleyball club along with their positions.

He looked at girl questioningly.

She answered.

"Shimizu Kiyoko. Third year. Manager"

Ah.

"Thank you, Shimizu-senpai," she nodded at him and walked towards the equipment room of the gym. He looked down at the paper he held and examined it carefully. From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend swallowing while looking at somewhere. He glanced at the place where Kijima was looking and saw that it was at the equipment room.

He turned towards his friend with a wicked grin. He looked around, saw the volleyball club members looking at him with interest and confusion before he looked back at his friend, and his grin grew. He walked towards his and nudged him a little, making him jerk his head to look at him.

His grin grew just a little more, making Kijima blush a little.

He looked back at the others and called out.

"Tsukishima Kei. Ennoshita Chikara. Sugawara Koushi. Team A," The people he called looked surprised but nonetheless moved to the other side of the court. Tsukishima though looked like he couldn't care less. Really, if you didn't like it, why join? Well then, he would make sure he learned to appreciate the sport he was in, he decided.

"Kageyama Tobio. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Sawamura Daichi. Team B." The three moved almost immediately to the unoccupied space of the other side of the court. Yamaguchi looked to be unsure as he gave him a look that bordered on uncertain and worried. He just gave a cheerful and genuine smile at the other and gave a nod. He looked like he had resigned himself to this before also moving to his place. _What was he being worried about anyway? This is just a mini round. There's nothing to be worried about._

"Now, you decide your positions and discuss your plans. Once you're all ready, we'll start," he turned to look at the other members looking excited and worried and gave them all a grin. "Move back everyone. Make space. There's going to be a mini play. Don't worry, you're all going to play eventually," they moved back just as he told, looking like their worries doubled at his words. He gave a slight giggle at that. He liked how they looked at him nervously.

He moved in a place where he could see the match clearly and waited for the players to declare that their ready. Kijima moved beside him.

"You looked really professional there Hinata," he gave his friend a genuine happy smile. He felt really proud and happy hearing that from him. Kijima just gave him a small fond smile before looking at the players that was about to play.

"Hey, Kijima," he started. Kijima glanced at him before looking around again. "Had a sudden crush for Shimizu-senpai?" Kijima choked. He laughed as he glared at him a little.

"Were ready!" The six players called. He straightened up and nodded, face looking serious again.

"Alright. At my signal, we'll start. Shimizu-senpai," he called, seeing as the manager moved towards the scoring area. "Please take note of the score," he requested. She nodded. "Okay, ready?" at their nod, he raised his whistle that was hanging around his neck and raised it onto his lips before blowing.

_Prrrrrrt!_

"Begin!"

* * *

**A/N:**

And I have a picture of Kijima Jun's character (my OC) in this fic. It's on my tumblr account. [Kijima Jun](http://lectordominion.tumblr.com/tagged/kijimajun), check it out!

So, how was this? (My dear reviewers, you made me take note of Hinata and Kijima's interaction. I can't believe I made them have such a strong chemistry! Oh no!),

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata observes the team he was supposed to train. Truthfully, they have a lot of potential.

**Note:** Unedited. No beta. Additional Notes below.  **Slow Update.**

* * *

**Palm Strike**

**08:**

"Begin!"

Hinata watched and waited as the players on the court didn't even move. He could see that the captain, Sawamura-senpai looked a little confused while Ennoshita-senpai and Sugawara-senpai sighed in unison. Yamaguchi even looked worried now, but not about himself. He looked like he couldn't decide if he had to stay put on his team or go to his friend on the other side.

Hinata's eyes narrowed at the two players at the opposite sides of the court, the aura around them becoming tense as seconds passed.

"I really want to see when the King loses," Tsukishima said in a mocking singsong voice, his mouth lilting into a mocking smirk that strangely made him looked like a villain. Or perhaps not so strange. Tsukishima had that kind of aura that spoke of 'villain'. Kageyama's visage had darkened a little at that.

"H-hold on Tsukki, that's pretty awful," Yamaguchi whispered in a worried tone. At least he supposed that he was whispering considering he had his one hand cover the side of his mouth as he spoke towards his blond friend. Even if that said friend was at the other side of the court. Meaning, he had to make his voice a little louder than a whisper to be heard.

Meaning, whispering was pretty useless when he could still be heard by others.

"I'm only speaking the truth. If he lost his composure, then that's good points to us," Tsukishima said, looking like he couldn't care less what his words were conceived. Yamaguchi now looked extremely worried as he looked at his friend and at his current teammate in trepidation.

Sawamura-senpai laughed in a carefree manner, as if he wasn't concerned that they hadn't started their play yet. "For a guy with such good personality, you do some mean things Tsukishima,"

Hinata looked at the two in concentration, took note of the tension between them, especially with Tsukishima's seeming confrontational and antagonistic attitude towards Kageyama and concluded that the two had probably never gotten along from the first time they saw each other as members of the club.

Some hidden anger during middle school tournament perhaps? Or jealousy? Or is it just a clash of personalities?

"Hinata, shouldn't you end this?" Kijima's voice piped in, making him look at his friend who was looking at him with raised eyebrow. He shook his head after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Not yet. I wanna see this. I think knowing their personality will help with the training I would put them up to," Kijima sighed at him before looking back towards the players.

"You're the team's coach at the moment. It's your decision," Kijima stated. Hinata grinned at him brightly before both of their attention was grabbed once again by the players on the court.

"Not really. A King who has been abandoned by his retainers and left on his own would be a real sight worth seeing,"

"Tsukishima-kun, do you know that a littered army, even weak, once led by a brilliant King, could be successful in an assault?" Sawamura-senpai said, his aura now in serious mode while is face looked at Tsukishima intensely. Said first year looked taken aback and had shivered.

"Daichi, tame it up a bit alright? Tsukishima is still trying to get along with everyone," Sugawara-senpai said with a smile. He then turned towards the blond first year and looked at Tsukishima like he was actually telling the first year that he was  _expecting_  a positive response. Tsukishima looked to be gulping before ignoring him completely.

"Respect your senior first year," Ennoshita commented rather forcefully.

' _Karasuno's captain and vice-captain are formidable'_

Hinata saw Kijima's reproachful look that he interpreted as you've-seen-enough-so-start-it-already. He sighed before putting the whistle back on his mouth and blew on it.

_Prrrrrrt!_

"What are you still doing there? Start already!" he said seriously. The players appeared to be taken aback before they went back to their places and started playing.

The start was okay. Kind of calm and full of meticulous moves. It was something he would expect to be happening in a for-fun game. He supposed he couldn't complain. He didn't exactly gave the any reason to be really serious. He wanted to see some really intense game, but beggars can't be choosers. At least they were doing well in their play.

He decided to look into their techniques.

He observed how balanced Sawamura-senpai received the ball. Kageyama's rather strong spikes were easily received by Sawamura-senpai. It was like the ball that was spiked wasn't hard. He made the receive look so easy. It was actually quite good. Though he had trouble with left side receives. A few more adjustments and he would be able to receive the balls anywhere on him whenever he did. The possibilities made him giddy.

Ennoshita-senpai was actually good too. It was like he was a water, calming the raging ball and his teammates. He was like Sawamura-senpai, except his were like he was attracting the ball onto his hand to receive it easily, unlike Sawamura-san's that he had to move towards the ball to receive it and hit it to calm it down. His technique was quite interesting. It was the only time he had seen that technique, at least in this sport.

He'd seen something like that in soccer, not in volleyball. It would actually be quite a powerful technique if he could utilize it whenever he liked. A thought he could ponder on…

Sugawara-san's tossing was good too. It was steady and calculated, yet quite predictable. He had quite a good mind there, thinking of how to make his toss easy to the person he wanted to send it too while also making it good and unorthodox. But it really was predictable since he seemed to be taking in his teammate's personality into account. What if his teammates were all to be in trouble and he couldn't decide whom to toss to because one of his teammate who were in the best position to spike were having some internal battle? That was quite common in a tournament where pressure was quite high.

What if he read that teammate's turmoil and hesitates? That could be his toss' downfall. And with that, the team. Perhaps, he had to help him strengthen his mental and his compassionate nature. Not change it but to make it that it won't hinder his plays. Hmm… he had to see more of his play though…

Yamaguchi was, frankly speaking, still in baby steps. He looked to be uncertain and even his play was uncertain. It was like he was still learning yet at the same time looked like he already knew how to play. He was not so easily riled but so easily disappointed. It was noticeable with his hits, but more so when his face crumble slightly when Kageyama often barked at him for not immediately receiving his toss. He needed to build his confidence before he could create his own technique in volleyball…

Kageyama was really a prodigy. He was excellent in his play, good in being a setter and really did earn his title as 'King of Court' back in middle school. He might have even improved. But his team spirit was severely lacking. It seemed his self-mentality from middle school retained even in high school. Although it was curbed, but only just a little bit. His temper was always there and he was easily riled. He also easily gives into frustration especially when no one was immediately there to hit his toss.

The thing that Kageyama lacked was his connection to his team. It needed to be there for him to be able to work with the team. If he didn't change that, he might be in the bench at some tournaments. A talented player would only hinder the team if he couldn't connect to his teammates in a sport that required team play, not individual strength.

And Tsukishima was an excellent blocker. He was observant and reacts quite easily. His height also wasn't bad. It's one of his asset in the position. Being tall was usually a boon for blocker position.  _Usually, not always,_  he thought wryly to himself. Short people – he ignored the automatic twitch on the edge of his right eye at the word – could also be a blocker if they really wanted to.

He played that role often enough with his father before he… he was gone. It was often his best position playing against his father when his papa would use that awesome spike of his.

He shook his head at that thought and focused on the play once again. Yes, Tsukishima wasn't bad. Even his personality along with that sharp tongue if his, whom he couldn't help but think was a hazard in a friendly play, was quite lethal in a tournament. He also has an apparently brilliant mind if the way he often neutralized Kageyama was an indication.

But along with Kageyama, he had a little trouble with team play. Not because he thought he was better than them or so wrapped up in his own world – he resolutely didn't look at the prodigy playing setter on the other team – but because he honestly looked like he couldn't be bothered. He looked like he didn't care.

 _That was easy enough to cure,_  he decided. His mouth stretched into a huge grin at the thought of curing that certain attitude of Tsukishima. His eyes were probably shining at the thought.

"Yamaguchi, out. Tanaka, in," he suddenly said. The players on the court stopped and waited for the switch. His eyebrow twitched. "Do not stop playing until I say otherwise!" he barked, making them jump slightly and then continuing their play. Yamaguchi immediately ran towards an excited Tanaka for them to switch. When he saw Tanaka already situated within court B, he called out again. "Ennoshita, out. Narita, in!" the two immediately switched out and the play, unlike before didn't stop. He smiled in satisfaction.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Kijima asked curiously. He gave Kijima a wide smile.

"I'm watching their team play. We have a small amount of players. By switching the players around, I get to see their individual plays and their team play. Their strategy and temperament with each other, those things," he answered. Kijima made an 'ahh' voice before he looked back onto the play.

Tanaka Ryunosuke was a power player, that much he could tell almost immediately. It was especially noticeable when he spikes. He carried strength with it. But he was reckless and wild. It seemed his only strategy was spike hard and full of strength and plow the opposition's defense. It was a straightforward strategy but could fail anytime. He had to instill some sort of proper strategy with this one.

Narita Kazuhito's play was… normal. He had normal spike, receive, serve, speed and strength. He had not too little and not too much. It was just enough. But he could still keep up with the game and he couldn't understand. He watched for a little bit more particularly Narita's plays before he understood what was happening.

Narita had incredible sense of intuition in a game. His stamina was not that good so he compensates with moving as little and effectively as he could. He didn't waste any of his movements and he has an innate sense in the play. It was frankly incredible. But it looked like the ability was tapped rather unconsciously. Hmm… he had to help Narita-senpai with it. That innate sense of play would be formidable when used consciously.

"Tsukishima, out. Kinoshita, in!" The two switched out, with Tsukishima slowly moving out while weaving through the play to avoid being caught by the still playing players. Hinata gritted his teeth in annoyance. That bored look really was getting to him.

He'd be having words with that blondie.

He watched Kinoshita-senpai play and saw that it was his speed that was his asset. He reacts faster than average. And though he didn't have his own speed, it was still impressive. Actually, Kinoshita-senpai was the fastest player of Karasuno volleyball team right now. He was also calm when he play even though he looked to be struggling. He had good stamina and strategy. Hmm… what could he do to help Kinoshita-senpai's play the best?

Well, he could think later. He wanted to pull out Kageyama now. Not only because he wanted to see the play without the genius, but also because the setter looked to be scowling rather angrily. He needed to calm down. Hmm…

He put the whistle in his mouth and blew on it.

_Prrrrrrrt!_

"Play is over. Assemble!"

"So, it's finished?" Kijima asked, yawning a little as he followed him. Hinata nodded absentmindedly, mind already going to what he would say. "So, what's the verdict on your team, coach?"

He looked at Kijima, startled at the words he asked flippantly, and then snorted. "You actually sounded interested Kijima," he said, voice taking on a teasing note.

He remembered Kijima telling him before that volleyball was a simple game that only needed the ball to be passed on the other side. Quite simple and boring he had said.

It was like he could hear and see what was on his mind because Kijima gave him a stink eye and didn't speak. He only followed him, determinedly not allowing him to tease him anymore.

He chuckled and then straightened when he finally faced the team.

Time to face the music.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's an update for you. Yeah, writing style changed. Just like people change. But I will try to make every chapter as good as I can considering I'm a third year college student.

I hope you still continue being the story's fan.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata delivers deep advice about teamwork. Kijima admires his friend's strength and Karasuno thinks they got the best trainer for a first year student.

**Note:** Unedited. No beta. Additional Notes below. **Slow update.**

* * *

**Palm Strike**

**09:**

_"Play is over. Assemble!"_

Hinata looked at the members of the volleyball club standing in front of him. He observed their reactions to him, looking to see if they would object his presence. He saw that none of them actually disliked his presence. It’s just their personality making them looked… constipated.

Like Kageyama. He looked like he was solving a very hard math problem and in the process fried his brain. He knew because he had seen that similar expression on his face once in middle school.

He suppressed the snicker that wanted to get out of his mouth and tried to make his expression as neutral as he could. He thought he had succeeded since no one commented on it but with Kijima’s side glances, he knew his best friend at least noticed his inattention.

Well, it’s Kijima. Of course he’d notice! They’re the best of friends!

He ignored the passing thought that it was just a week since they had met since the length of time they knew each other hardly mattered to him.

He also ignored the slight irritation he was feeling looking at the bored look on Tsukishima’s face since he knew that look would change soon enough – he just knew it – and finally addressed the members that he was supposed to be coaching.

“Alright! I saw your plays and already has an idea of you’re playing styles. You manage to grasp your styles and made them effective. All of you are unique and each are brilliant in your own way. But you could still improve your plays,” he took a deep breath and contemplated his next action before speaking once again.

“I will give your assessments and personal trainings later. For now, just rest and then we will start the team training,”

“Team training?” Narita-senpai asked. He gave an innocent smile.

“Yes, team training. It’s so you’d be able to play with your team without any mishaps. So you would be connected and wouldn’t fight while in a tournament,” he specifically looked at the scowling Kageyama and the yawning Tsukishima. “And so you could further improve confidence with yourselves and build trust,”

The gym was silent, all members that were there were looking at him intently, all of them. Though some of them looked dubious at what he was saying but was willing to listen. He ignored those looks and continued, voice dropping lower and making his tone of voice serious than he had used while barking at them earlier. He’s going to impart knowledge. Knowledge that they would need to hear and had to abide.

“In a team play, trust is needed. You do not play alone. Volleyball needs six players to play, not one. You do not hold the ball all on your own. You do not score all on your own. You do not own the sport all on your own. You cannot even play in a tournament by yourself. Once it starts, all of you plays. All of you owns it. All of you have to move. All of you have to participate. To contribute and to strategize. All of you have to _trust each other_ ,” he paused, letting them have a moment to get what he had said to sink in before he continued.

“It isn’t just the technique that lets you win. It isn’t just your incredible play, prodigious abilities, advantageous physique, extreme knowledgeable plays, leadership skills, team tactics or excellent strategies that makes you win. It’s also your trust in each other. It’s the ultimate technique when playing,”

He took a deep breath and plowed on, bolstered by the knowledge swimming just beneath the surface of his thoughts, wisdom that he got from the most brilliant volleyball player and one of the most important person in his life.

“When you’re in a tournament, you’re on display. The crowd sees you, criticizes you and you’re team’s play. The heightened emotions around, the mounting pressure, the noise, the spikes of anxiety and excitement, the positive or negative cheers _will_ affect you, especially those who will be exposed for the first time. It will probably screw up your plays and strategy. Play with your uncertainty. But your trust in each other wouldn’t waver. That would be your anchor. That’s something you can rely on,”

The gym was eerily silent after he spoke and he didn’t mind it. After all, he dropped some wise words. Words that he wouldn’t have known had it not been for his father.

His father that would probably be happy he’s been connecting with his volleyball passion again.

He shook his head at that thought, determined to not think about it anymore and to just concentrate on his studies… and this team.

He gave them a minute of silence before he clapped his hands together.

“Okay! Get some rest! Training will start later!” he said, grinning again when they gave him incredulous looks – why though? H didn’t quite understand but was feeling rather gleeful when even Tsukishima looked at him that way. Of he wouldn’t look so childish, he would have stuck his tongue at him. The meanie! – before they softened and looked at him with something akin to relief and something else that made him feel warm inside.

It was a wonderful feeling. Fantastic even! He just had to understand what it was.

The members dispersed and he immediately dragged Kijima outside the gym to the deserted garden hall that in school days were packed with students but now was comfortably silent. It was kind of away from the gym but he didn’t care. He wanted to talk to his friend.

“So! So! Was I bad-ass?” he asked with a grin while bouncing just a little bit even while he sat on a bleacher. Kijima just gave him a raised eyebrow look before he took some snack on his sling bag and ate one, completely ignoring his question. He pouted.

“Ki.Ji.Ma. Come on!” he whined, shaking his friend’s hand a bit. Kijima’s shoulder shook and when he looked, he saw his friend trying and failing to contain his laugh. He crossed his hands indignantly, feeling a little insulted that he was being laughed at.

“You’re pouting Hinata,” he ignored Kijima and continued to press his lips together. Kijima messed his hair up again, making him shout exasperatingly. Kijima gave a smile. “You look like a disgruntled little fox you know.”

“Hmp!”

Kijima looked at him in exasperation before speaking. “Alright. You looked bad-ass. You also sounded like one,” Hinata puffed his chest proudly and he saw Kijima rolling his eyes.

They both ate the snack they brought and was quiet for a few minutes before Kijima spoke again.

“You sounded so wise back there. I didn’t think that was possible.”

Hinata’s aura was immediately subdued.

“They were Papa’s,”

Kijima knew just from the few days he had known and became friends with the orange-haired teen that was sitting beside him that his father died when he was still in his second year middle school. He also knew how much he had idolized and adored his father. Why wouldn’t he not know when Hinata’s wallet featured his family’s photo and a solo of his and his father’s.

So he knew that his father’s death was still a sore spot for his friend. He gripped Hinata’s shoulder gently, wanting to rid his sorrow and grieved aura and replace it with his usual sunny one because frankly, seeing Hinata subdued like this was _wrong_. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that immediately because even the thing he was passionate about, like volleyball was connected with his father.

But at least Hinata would have him.

“He is wise. And brilliant if he managed to produce a son like you,” Hinata gave him an unfortunately short-lived but brilliant smile and for him, he counted that as successful since the utterly gloomy air around him lessened to such an extent that it wasn’t that uncomfortable anymore.

“You’re lucky to have a father like him,” he said. Hinata gave a short nod before they ate in silence again.

And what he had said was true. Even though Hinata’s father died, he was still lucky to have that kind of father. Just by knowing and feeling how much Hinata love his father even in death, and how affected he and his family was at the Hinata family’s patriarch’s death, he knew that he was good to them.

He was a true father. He was a true family man.

And that was more than he could say from his very own father.

**. . . . .**

A cough.

“So, what do you think of our newest coach?” Sawamura asked.

“He’s still a first year and his words are already so wise,” Sugawara commented. The rest that was with them all nodded.

They were all in the volleyball club room as they had put their things there before they went to the gym earlier.

“He was mature earlier,” Ennoshita said. True, Hinata had moments of maturity before he became their coach. Maturity that he had seen glimpses off when he had befriended him. But like he had said, it was a glimpse and not often enough. He often even wondered if he had really seen them or just imagined it.

With that action earlier, and his insightful words, he knew they weren’t imagined.

“I never really noticed his maturity. Not that much at least. He always was so cheery and energetic and naïve when we were talking to him, blindingly so,” Narita mused aloud. I deed, Hinata was goofy most of the time. Seeing him like that earlier was making his eyes open to the first year they had immediately clicked and befriended.

On just the first time they knew him.

“I wonder what he would do now. What do you think his assessment will be?” Kinoshita didn’t much speaks his mind. He preferred to listen and form his own conclusions and turn silent. He only spoke when his opinion was asked. But in this topic, he was comfortable. Partly because he already formed his opinion of Hinata before and only needed to add some more information and also partly because they were talking about his first year friend.

Besides, the topic he raised was a safe one. Nothing really wrong with it.

“Why did he have to postpone giving assessment?” Tanaka asked, his voice tinged with confused curiosity.

“I-I think it’s because of me,” they looked at the person who spoke and saw that it was Yamaguchi, looking at him with an apologetic smile. “He probably saw that I’m still a bit overwhelmed and didn’t want to single me out,”

He admitted, at least to himself that he was kinda glad their new coach did that. He knew he was still somewhat shaky and still didn’t have his own playing style. Even though he knew the sport and he knew how to play, he still didn’t know what he wanted the most. How he wanted to play.

He knew that he was still a baby compared to the rest of his teammates and that he needed a lot of improvement. And if Hinata had said his assessment earlier, he would probably be mortified to hear those words from him and would be too embarrassed to show himself.

At least now he managed to sort out his thoughts and is prepared to what will come.

“He’s being considerate,” Sugawara said, smiling a little at Yamaguchi. He flushed a little and shuffled closer to his friend. Tsukishima gave him a look that strangely made him feel comforted before the blonde drank his water.

“He’s good,” Tsukishima said neutrally. They nodded.

Only Kageyama didn’t contribute to the talks. He was thinking of how Hinata’s posture looked quite familiar to him earlier. Like he had seen him before in the same gym with the same stand earlier.

He just couldn’t remember _where_.

* * *

**A/N:**

OhMyGosh. Another update is here. And I even put some words of wisdom. (Did I? Oh well…) So sorry for those who waited for the assessment. That’s coming on the next chapter. I’m giving you some glimpse of Hinata and Kijima’s life and of course, the player’s opinions on Hinata’s actions.

If you do not agree with what I put here, then I’m sorry. We will just have to agree to disagree. Because I am basing what I put here in experience and observation.

If you want to give me advises on the member’s personal training, feel free to tell me. Just base your suggestions on what I wrote about their playing styles in the previous chapter okay? I’ll probably include them…

I have to continue writing **Death Meister** and **Shadowed Tensai** so next update probably would take long. And I’m now in a part time job so my free time would be cut shorter. If you would still be the story’s fan, I will be extremely happy.

 

 

 

rr�^�T�\


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thinks he recognizes Hinata but couldn' remember where. Hinata on the other hand obsesses over it. Kijima gives advice and an announcement was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Slow update.

**Palm Strike**

**10:**

"I know I saw him before all this," Kageyama muttered to himself. He's been trying to think about how Hinata was someone who had given him a lasting impression. Why else would he make him feel like he had seen him before and he had to remember where?

He didn't listen to his teammates discussion as he was trying to think where he had first seen the other first year student, but he could only remember the time when his senpai brought their now assistant coach in the gym just on the second day of class with a seemingly friendly vibes between them.

That was still on his mind when they finally return to the gym and was told to do various activities, such as running in a set of time and distance, their jumps, how they handled the ball used in a basketball sport and etc. that he said were only basics and was more for him than for them. Normally, this would have pissed him off, but he didn't.

He was quite busy observing the first year coach. He was sure that given enough time and constant observation, he would know why he looked familiar.

He was sure it would only be a matter of time before he found out.

**. . . . .**

Kageyama wasn't that good in subtlety though as Hinata immediately knew he was being watched. A cursory glance around made him see that the one who was dong the staring thing was only the genius setter.

His eyes were sharp and he looked like he was dissecting every movement he does even as he was doing his job in a precise and quite good manner. Hinata's eyes were obscured by the glasses and his quite messy hair as he pretended to look at the clipboard in his hand.

"What is it?" Kijima asked beside him. He glanced at him for a second – seeing that blue eyes of his watching him curiously – before he went to look at the useless clipboard again.

"Nothing," he muttered distractedly. Why was the other looking at him like that? Did he realize? But that shouldn't have happened! He brought the eyeglasses for this very reason. It was his protection from being recognized!

"Nothing my foot," Kijima snorted. "You're looking at a useless clipboard that you only use for smacking your minions when they start fighting with each other,"

Hinata gave Kijima an evil eye for the 'minion' comment. "They're not my minions!" he vehemently stated, Kijima only doing a passive hum as he once again watched the players do the activities – or what really were drills. Heavy drills designed to make them really, really tired and stretched to their limits. He really pitied them for what they were doing – given to them while at the same time taking notes as Hinata's concentration was obviously shot now with whatever it was he was thinking.

"They are. Look at the drills you have them doing. That insane exercises could only come from evil masters. And since they still did it while continually squabbling among themselves and making their situation worse, it's only a correct comparison,"

"But they're not like the minions. They're not that cute!" Hinata exclaimed. Kijima looked at him friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Do I want to know?" immediately, Hinata flushed and pouted. He sighed. "Seriously, are you really just concentrating on the minion comment? You're evading my real question. What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed, relieved that his friend immediately dropped the conversation about minions and disappointed as he really didn't want to discuss it at the moment.

"Later," he mumbled before smacking both his cheeks loudly that it echoed on the gym. Everyone doing the drills stopped what they were doing and looked at them. He gave them a mild glare.

"Don't stop!" he barked. They immediately continued. He heard Kijima whistle at him.

"Oh, you look like you're in a bad mood," Hinata didn't bother answering his friend's teasing. He just looked at the clipboard Kijima was holding – it was the one with real records about the standard exercises he had the others do – and studied it while the other teen just looked at him weirdly before looking back at the others.

"Kinoshita-senpai has the fastest speed out of all of them…" he mumbled. The speed frankly wasn't close to his level – because he was fast, and he wasn't just bragging – but among the others, he overtook them.

"Make him increase his speed then. Have running as his personal exercise, if possible with timer. Make him wear weights – actually, have all of them wear weights on their feet…" Kijima then paid closer attention to the record he had written. Hinata nodded at his friend's suggestion. It was a good one. He shouldn't' just have Kinoshita-senpai up his speed. All of them should fix their speed to make them faster. It wouldn't do to only rely on one person.

It would also help with their stamina, especially for really demanding plays against other teams…

"Narita-senpai, I don't know about him. I don't understand his results Hinata. He has normal results,"

"But look at this," Hinata then brought out the paper that had the player's result from the impromptu play earlier and had Kijima look at it. "Look, it was like he knows what to do the minute his opponent touches the ball. Remember that I looked closely at him earlier?"

"You're saying… instincts?" Kijima looked skeptical. Hinata didn't let that distract him.

"Yeah. It was like his intuition was strong and he reacts even before everything happens. He doesn't waste any movement…" his voice was getting eager, he knew that. It's just that… dissecting things makes him excited. It's just like math really…

"So, like a second voice telling him what to do?" Hinata nodded. "Oh, that's quite… good really. But there were times that he looked like he didn't know why he was moving immediately after he strikes… are you saying he didn't know about that?"

"Uhuh. He looked like he just didn't know his own strength. He gets confused about his reactions,"

"Bring it to his attention then. Make him use that natural intuition consciously,"

"I'm thinking of doing that. I'm going to look for psychology books later… ugh! Reading another book," Hinata whined at the end that made Kijima chuckle softly before looking at the papers again, both of them too absorb on their planning that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.

"Tanaka-senpai… Hinata, I think you have to personally look into his training. If Narita-senpai has that natural intuition, Tanaka-senpai doesn't. He's all attack and attack and attack. Technique is average, jumping and speed is okay along with his stamina-"

"He's got power though…" Kijima nodded.

"Yup, but not all can be overcome with power. Really, I think you have to personally see through him and make him think just a little bit,"

"Okay. But he has incredible mental fortitude and doesn't give in to pressure. That's good in a play,"

"What if he doesn't listen because of that then?" he asked. If Tanaka-senpai won't, he would make sure he would. They aren't going to waste time in the club just to have them question what they wanted them to do.

He saw Hinata smile creepily before his face turned a little eager. "Don't worry Kijima, I'll make him listen," Kijima shook his head with a smirk. Right, Hinata does have intimidation down perfectly without him even knowing he was using it.

"As for Sawamura-senpai and Ennoshita-senpai, make them both practice with Kageyama and Sugawara-senpai. They could see each other's flaws and correct them. Oversee them too. They might not be able to notice some after all. You do have some idea what to do from there right?" Hinata nodded. "Alright, and for Tsukishima… take that stick out of his ass. I don't like looking at that smug and bored face of his," he grinned at his friend's disgruntled look.

It's a good thing Kijima was there. He would need help for these group.

"Don't worry. I'm on that, along with an idea of what to have him do," Kijima looked at him questioningly and he was about to speak when he saw his friend's eyebrow raising and his eyes straying behind him. He looked and saw that at their preoccupation, they didn't realize that the team stopped doing their drills and was now a couple of distant away from them looking at their captain who was there beside them looking at the data both he and Kijima collected.

"Sawamura-senpai!" he exclaimed in sudden fright. He resisted the urge to run and hide behind Kijima's powerful form when he saw the captain of the volleyball club giving him an eerie smile. He couldn't help but move closer to his friend though. He was certain Kijima would protect him.

Not that he couldn't do it himself. It's just that Sawamura-senpai was taller than him. He's uncertain about what would happen. Ugh! He really hated taller people sometimes. They make him feel a lot smaller than he actually is! He saw Kijima's shoulder shake and he was certain his friend was trying not to laugh. It has always been Kijima's reaction whenever he got intimidated and would go closer to him. He couldn't understand why. Whenever he asks, Kijima just laughs even harder.

"You're ridiculous Hinata. It's astounding how you don't even know the potency of your own aura," he would say. When he asked to elaborate, Kijima just shook his head and would touch his head like he was patting his own pet.

It's frustrating!

So he just ignored Kijima's shoddily hidden laugh – because he's becoming immune to his friend's odd quirks that comes from time to time – and just concentrated on the captain giving him a creepy smile.

That was the more pressing concern at the moment.

"Ah, Sorry. You weren't paying much attention so after a while we stopped," he said with a smile. He sheepishly looked at Kijima and saw him giving a shrug. He sighed and then took the data sheet and plans they had written from Kijima and then addressed everyone there.

"I'll be giving you your training next week. For now-" he stopped speaking when he felt a hand lightly on his shoulder. He looked behind him just to see the volleyball club's beautiful manager, Shimizu Kiyoko looking at him.

"Shimizu-senpai?" he asked.

"Jersey," she simply said. Ah, the jerseys. Right. He didn't know about that. No one told him. Oh well…

"Alright! Shimizu-senpai has something to give," he looked at where he saw Shimizu-senpai only to see her following his friend whom he was sure was standing beside him earlier as he carried a large box on his hand.

He couldn't help but give Kijima a grin, which his friend clearly saw if his blush was anything to go by. His grin only widened when he saw the clear warning in Kijima's eyes even when his cheeks were red. He just couldn't help it. It was just so rare to see Kijima flustered.

Shimizu-senpai promptly gave the newest members of the team their jerseys and he watched with a smile at how everyone welcomed them with easy acceptance. There was such camaraderie in them that he had to smile.

Suddenly, there was a white jersey thrust in front of him. He looked at the person giving it to him only to see that it was Kijima who was already wearing a white jersey on him. He blinked before he took it and looked at it. He looked at his friend.

"Go on. Wear it," he said so he did. It fit on him perfectly.

"My size?"

"Yup. Shimizu-senpai asked me to get your size,"

"And you have one too?"

"Of course I do. I told her to give me one too as I'm signing up here. I am your manager after all. It's only right that I'd be here for you," he answered.

"Really? You're here for me?" he asked with a wicked grin. When Kijima nodded decisively without an ounce of regret and hesitation, his grin softened into a smile. Despite his disbelief on his friend's decision of signing up in the volleyball club even though he didn't know how to play the sport, much less have an interest in it just to look out for him, to be with him, he couldn't help but appreciate it. He was happy Kijima was with him. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't tease his friend from time to time especially when he was making it out so easy.

"Not for Shimizu-senpai? You did go to her pretty quick when you saw her carrying a large box," he said with his grin back in place. Kijima turned red once more and he laughed a bit smugly. It was really rare to see Kijima flustered so he treasures it when it happens.

"Stop being so smug," he grumbled. He snickered. He stopped though along with everyone else when they heard a loud, single clap.

It was from the creepy smile captain.

"From now on, let's do our best as Karasuno's volleyball team!"

"yes!" they all answered excitedly. Him and Kijima looked at each other and smiled, affected by the excitement in the air. He blinked though when he heard footsteps coming to them and he saw that the creepy smile captain was coming to them with a serious look on his face.

He couldn't help but edge closer to Kijima. Sawamura-senpai had an amiable face at the moment but that didn't deter him. He had seen him earlier and he wasn't going to be fooled by that appearance. He saw Kijima shaking his head at him but didn't say anything. He just came closer to him and he sighed in relief. He just feel safe with him. He looked at them for a second before finally speaking.

"I just wanted to say that I am glad that you accepted-"

"Reluctantly," Kijima reminded again.

"Kijima!" his friend didn't say anything. He just gave him a look. He sighed. It's true he supposed.

"Yes, reluctantly. I am sorry for seemingly forcing you to be our coach. It's just that…" he looked at his goofing teammates before continuing. "… this is our third year. This will be our last. We just wanted to play in the Nationals again, one more time before we graduate,"

They didn't say anything to that. After a few seconds of silence passed, Sawamura-senpai turned back to look at them and gave a sincere smile. "Anyway, I am really glad you're here. I can tell that you are going to be a good coach and trainer," both of them blinked when the captain stared at the both of them. "Thanks,"

They looked at each other and nodded before stepping forward and putting one of their hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Wha-!?"

"Good work," Kijima said almost reluctantly, but sincerely that the captain flushed a little.

That's when someone barged in on the closed door of the gym.

"We're competing and it's all set up!" a man – whom he was sure he had seen already before but couldn't quite remember where – came into the gym, panting hard and was sweating heavily as if he had run a Tokyo marathon without stop. "A practice match with one of the Prefecture's best 4! The AobaJousai High School!" he continued, ignoring how out of breath he was.

Silence.

"EH?!"

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

So sorry for the long wait! Writer's block struck me again. I had to force myself to write this so I could get over it.

Not much at this point. Don't worry though, action is coming along with the missing members of Karasuno team. Just the thought of bringing Asahi and Nishinoya is making me giddy in anticipation! So much potential. I'm drooling with how I am going to improve them!

OH! And thank you for the reviews and suggestions you gave! I'll be sure to add them. :)

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A practice match between the best 4 of the prefecture and Hinata obsesses over the training. Luckily, Kijima pulled him out of it.

 

**Palm Strike**

**11:**

" _We're competing and it's all set up!" a man – whom he was sure he had seen already before but couldn't quite remember where – came into the gym, panting hard and was sweating heavily as if he had run a Tokyo marathon without stop. "A practice match with one of the Prefecture's best 4! The AobaJousai High School!" he continued, ignoring how out of breath he was._

" _Eh?!"_

* * *

"Seijou?!" was everyone's quite understandable exclamations of disbelief.

"How in the world did they arrange that?" he heard Tsukishima asked and as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but agree with that question. One of the Prefecture's best 4? And just when classes started too.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Kijima asked him in that curious voice of his. He knew that his friend directed that question only to him but unfortunately, his voice was heard as everyone had turned quiet when Tsukishima asked his question. After all, how did this man managed to arrange the practice match?

At once, everyone looked at them along with the man who was now had even breathing than earlier – after he drank some water and used the towel Shimizu-senpai gave him to wipe away his sweat. He then gave both him and Kijima a disarming smile.

"Oh, you're Hinata-kun and Kijima-kun right?" they nodded at the inquiry, ignoring the fact that Kijima had asked a question. At the moment at least. Suddenly, the man bowed low in front of them and the move startled him so much by the abruptness of it that his hand suddenly clutched his friend's hands in fright. "I am sorry for the way the members of this club had treated you for the past week. It must have been distracting,"

"More like annoying, irritating, stubborn-"

"They get it Kijima," Hinata whispered to get his friend to shut up. It was obvious that the method of employment the team had chosen to do is going to stick inside his friend's head and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Thankfully, Kijima stopped muttering. He saw the team members having a variety of reaction. Some were apologetic and sheepish while some were narrowing their eyes – cue Kageyama – and looked like he didn't care much at all – cue Tsukishima. Granted he didn't join the others in forcing him to accept the position. Still, that expression of his is really getting on his nerves. He had to do something about that.

Fast

"I am happy though that you accepted. I'm sure you'll be good for the team," the man said with a smile, seemingly ignoring Kijima's mutterings. "I'm the volleyball club's advisor, Takeda Ittetsu. I don't have any volleyball experience so I can't offer any guidance on the technical aspect so I am really happy you came,"

They didn't have anything to say to that.

"Whew! I didn't think I'd make it into this meeting at all since I've been going around asking directly for a practice match,"

_He asked directly?_

"Seijou is a really strong school sensei so… how did you pull this off?" Sugawara-san asked delicately. He saw the captain's face twisting into a mixture of grimace and incredulous.

"Don't tell me… you kowtowed again?!"

_Kowtowed?_

"I didn't! Not at all! Kowtowing is my strong point but I didn't do it this time!"

"Sensei… didn't do it this time…" they heard the captain say weakly.

_Didn't do it this time?_

Hinata and Kijima looked at each other once again, expression turning into incredulous before they both looked at Takeda-sensei and the rest of the volleyball team before sighing in unison.

It figured that the team members and the advisor would be the same.

"They had a condition though,"

"A condition?"

"Kageyama-kun had to act as the setter the entire game,"

"Wha-?!"

Everyone gasped as one, almost all looking outrage at that. Kageyama's eyes narrowed a bit while his whole countenance screamed serious. Hinata looked at the other setter of the team and saw that Sugawara-senpai didn't look even remotely displeased or irritated. Instead, he looked like he was seriously contemplating something.

"So they're saying that they have no interest in Karasuno itself? That right now, they would only want to guard against Kageyama, is that it?" Tanaka-senpai gritted out angrily, aura turning intense as he stared hard at Takeda-sensei. He looked like a delinquent about to beat up the volleyball club's advisor for being the messenger of what seemed like arrogance to them.

Hinata only looked on seriously, his glasses glinting in the light of the gym.

"What the hell? Are they mocking us?" Narita-senpai continued, looking like he was also seething.

"N-no! Uh… they didn't mean it in a nasty way…" Takeda-senpai said, sweating a little even though he was only standing this time.

"Th-that's fine isn't it? This isn't a chance you get every day," Sugawara-senpai suddenly said. Tanaka-senpai looked outraged at those words.

"Are you really okay with that Suga-san? You're Karasuno's regular setter!"

"I want to see how good our team will be with Kageyama as the setter against one of the top 4,"

"But isn't that dangerous?" Kijima asked once more after a few seconds of silence, and this time, they all listened and paid attention to him. "You still have new members. You haven't even clicked with each other yet. Your teamwork isn't stable at the moment. Even if Kageyama is a genius, it still won't be enough," They looked at each other for a second, but before one of them spoke, Kijima continued. "When is this match happening anyway?"

At once, everyone looked at Takeda-sensei, who became flustered at the sudden shift of attention. But he did answer.

"Tuesday, next week,"

"That soon?!" they exclaimed.

"It's because they already have other practice match scheduled for the weekend. It's the only available time at the moment. Since time is short, it will just be a one-set game," Takeda-sensei said seriously.

They were silent at that.

"It is a bit dangerous," Sugawara-senpai mused.

 _It is,_ he agreed. It's too short of a time to prepare. _But then again…_

He clapped his hands loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the gym. "Since we are given such a short time to prepare, I guess we have to practice a lot!" he exclaimed, his excitement leaking out of his voice as his body started to want to bounce on his toes. He saw Kijima giving him a questioning look that quickly faded when he shot him a too-wide-to-be-normal grin.

"Be prepared! I'll be giving the team schedules for practices along with your own personal training!"

Both Hinata and Kijima smirked when the team members who were there when they finally managed to have him accept the position paled when they remembered what he had said that day.

" _If they slack off even once on any of my training suggestions, I'm leaving and would immediately turn to the principal for their harassment,"_

"Oh, my words still apply on everyone so take care," he chirped energetically.

They gulped. Takeda-sensei, Shimizu-senpai and Tsukishima all looking curious when the rest gulped.

**. . . . .**

It was hell. Training was hell. That much was obvious with the way the volleyball members were groaning at their Sunday afternoon training. Normally, Hinata wouldn't push them that much, but he couldn't' afford to be even a little lenient. The match was in two days. Too short of a time to be slacking off.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he could say that on Tuesday's match, Karasuno will lose. That's pretty much a given. No matter how hard they train, two days just isn't going to be enough. It's hardly an ideal time to help the members hone their skills, much less helping Yamaguchi for his confidence and develop his playing skills.

But he'd be damned if Karasuno will lose with too much of point margin. He might have accepted the very real possibility of losing, but he wouldn't accept being left behind, not when they had forcefully made him their trainer. He wouldn't waste his time being in the volleyball club, having broken his promise just to see them lose that much.

So they had no choice but to train.

**. . . . .**

**Monday**

**Morning Practice:**

"Don't slack off! Move and run!" Hinata barked. Everyone ran just a little bit faster than before, sweat dripping down their face. Kijima wasn't worried for the members, not one bit. But he was worried about Hinata. He looked like a man possessed.

Maybe he should tell his friend to tone down a bit?

"We've only been doing this for twenty minutes and your tired? Where is your stamina?!"

"You're killing us!" Yamaguchi wheezed as he began lagging off. He saw Hinata's eyes become just a bit more manic.

"If you had time to complain, then this isn't enough! Move!"

There were consecutive groans that followed the statement before the running started again. He winced at them.

So, maybe he felt a little bad for them.

He should tone down his friend's manic practices or he would really kill them.

**. . . . .**

**Noon**

**Lunch Break:**

"Come on! We have to practice!"

"Hinata, give them a little break," Kijima said, cringing a little as he heard his voice. It was soft, as if he was trying to not spook a wild animal. He just couldn't help it. Hinata really did look obsessed with practice.

Granted, they were never given much time to prepare, still, this pace they were in would sooner make all the others ran out of fuel.

"But-!"

"Shoyou," he started with a serious voice, making his friend freeze in his place. It wasn't a surprise really, his reaction. They might have considered each other as best friends, they might have clicked almost immediately upon meeting that first day, but they had never progressed towards calling each other by their given names. It wasn't indicated in any of their talks. They didn't speak about it since it never really bothered them. But he had to admit it's a little startling.

Especially for him, with how natural it got out of his mouth. He liked saying it even though it seemed a little too intimate with him than the usual when he spoke his other friend's name.

"Let them rest. You can still practice after class,"

"We're still new though," Hinata said, voice a lite subdued.

"Not really. The only new ones are the first years – us. The senpai's had been on the team since they were first year. They already know each other. I think they could cope up even with the new ones. Don't sell them short,"

There were a few tense moments before Hinata's tense shoulders relaxed and his eyes took on a normal look.

"You're right. I am not taking into account the other's experience," Kijima nodded.

"Besides, the match this coming Tuesday is only a practice match. It would be good to motivate them to grow. It's not like it's a death match,"

Silence.

"Besides, you got to trust your teammates. You may not play with them, but you help them. You're still with them even if you're not inside the court. Like you said, the sport needs all the members or none at all, that includes you,"

He might not like the others at the moment – their method of employment still irritates him whenever he thought about it – but he couldn't help but think that his friend had been pushing so hard because he had already set it inside his mind that they would lose. It wasn't that hard to think about.

Karasuno, a team whose members aren't even complete yet, going against one of the best 4. Anyone would think that Karasuno would lose by means of common sense. Still, thinking like that when they haven't even played yet already set their scores as losers.

He didn't like that. It reminded him very much of his days when he was in middle school. It's painful.

"Don't think that you'll lose when you haven't even played yet," he said. He looked at his friend and saw him sniffing, tears falling on his cheeks and his glasses hanging in front of his polo shirt. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Hinata!"

"I-I'm sorry!" his friend wailed. Good thing he managed to drag his friend on the roof already or his voice would have everyone looking and pointing fingers at him.

"D-don't cry!" he exclaimed. He took out his towel and gave it to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I am so ashamed! Here I am thinking that they've already lost, having no trust in them when you do! I am the worst!" Hinata continued to wail. Kijima tried to hush his friend but his wail only got louder.

"Hinata! Don't worry about it. You can just ask for forgiveness to others later if you really want to. You're not the worst, you're just thinking realistically," he said gently, hugging his friend and patting his fluffy head gently.

"O-Okay," Hinata said, wails getting softer and turning into sniffles.

"Just don't tell them it's my idea," Kijima mumbled that Hinata didn't seem to hear as he didn't react at all.

**. . . . .**

**Afternoon**

**After Class:**

"I am sorry," was the first thing that was on his mouth when everyone gathered in the gym. There was silence after he said it but Hinata didn't mind. He was a little nervous doing this but with Kijima by his side, he felt determined to do what he had planned.

"I pushed all of you too much. I guess I got… crazy with the training," he looked at every one of them and showed his sincerity even as he was conveying his seriousness. "I admit, I thought we will lose on Tuesday," he started. Everyone's expression grew grim. "And I didn't want that," _Well, at least I didn't._ "So I pushed. I know I am wrong now and I am sorry. I had lots of scenario in my mind, about what would happen tomorrow. I didn't trust you even though I gave such a good speech last Saturday,"

He looked at Kijima and saw him gave a tiny nod so he continued. "Those words were from my father and I believe them, but I lost sight of it for a short time because I honestly don't know any of you and maybe, deep inside, I resented you for forcing me into this position," It wasn't his intention but a few of the winced.

"But that isn't going to happen now. We'll go for normal pace and I'll trust every one of you, even if I do find some of you annoying,"

Silence.

"Do you want out?" Sawamura-senpai asked, voice and expression serious. He looked at the other with his forehead furrowed in confusion. "I'm asking if you want to be out of the club. I know we forced you when we asked and didn't even accept your no's. I will understand if you want out. We won't force you anymore,"

He looked at the captain intently and saw that he was serious in his proposal. Looking at Kijima's intense eyes, and seeing no answer there, he began thinking what he really want.

He didn't want to be in the club, that was true. But he wanted to watch volleyball. He liked looking at these members practice and helping them grow. He liked the feeling of them becoming good because of him.

He liked being needed.

Maybe his first sentence wasn't true. Maybe he wanted to be in the club… he just didn't want to play.

Not yet. He wasn't ready.

But he wanted to be in the club.

He smiled.

"No, I'll stay. I want to be here. I just didn't like how you forced my hand," the tense atmosphere that he didn't even know was there dissipated when he saw Sawamura-senpai smile. His tense shoulders relaxed, especially when the others – barring a few – cheered at his words. Kijima walked closer to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"You did well," he murmured in his ear. Hinata felt himself relax fully.

"It's all because of you," he said, giving the other a wide, bright smile. Kijima looked taken aback before he grinned and bumped their shoulders together.

"Alright guys! Practice!" The others froze before looking at him apprehensively. He grinned at them. "Don't worry, it's going to be reasonable than before," they relaxed.

After he gave instruction and they started training, he walked to Kijima – who was off to the side looking at Shimizu-senpai – and he snickered. His friend heard him and gave him a glare.

"Stop it," he hissed. Hinata gave a grin before he looked at his friend in the eye.

"Thank you, Jun," he said with eyes full of sincerity, gratitude and trust before he walked away to oversee training with a bounce on his steps, but not before he saw his friend's eyes went wide in surprise.

It took a few moments for Kijima to snap out of his shock. He should have expected it really, especially when he was the first to initiate. It just really took him by surprise.

As he watched Hinata enthusiastically order his minions to continue, he couldn't help but smile softly.

It's worth every moment being in the club he was still in the process of understanding if they could make him feel warm.

He found another home.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay guys, I had another update here. Motivation and inspiration hit me hard.

Next stop is the practice match between AobaJousai and Karasuno! Watch out!

Btw, what do you think?

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice match between Karasuno and Seijou comes and Hinata is nervous. No matter, he'll watch and guide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Slow and erratic update.

**P** **alm Strike**

**12:**

**Tuesday, After School**

"Hinata, want some pocky?" Kijima asked his friend that was sitting right beside him. He only received silence as an answer and when it comes to Hinata, that's a little weird. You couldn't usually get him to shut up.

Come to think of it, Hinata had been unusually silent since early that morning. He was a little subdued while they were eating lunch that it was kind of a little awkward.

"Yo, Kijima!" Tanaka-senpai called from the front seat of the bus – their transportation going to Seijou's school. He just nodded in return. No matter how much he was irritated with the team initially, that feeling was slowly being chipped away with the individual's personality. It also helped that Sawamura-senpai finally gave his friend a choice whether to continue as their manager or not with the possibility of his no being accepted.

Good thing for them that Hinata agreed to stay.

"Like the pocky? I can give you another flavor if you want?" Tanaka-senpai asked eagerly. He stared at the chocolate flavored pock he had received earlier before shaking his head.

"Thank you Tanaka-senpai, but we're okay with this. Besides, Hinata likes chocolate," he then turned to look at his friend. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata finally looked at him and he could see the bags under his eye seemed to be even more prominent than it was on lunch if that was possible. Even with his glasses he had on, it was still quite noticeable, unlike that morning.

"Ah, okay," he just said. His face looked a cross between numb and nervous on the verge of hyperventilating.

Kijima blinked rapidly at the sight.

"Gaah! Hinata! What happened to you?!" Tanaka-senpai shouted, prompting his seat mate, Kageyama to look at them along with the rest of the team.

Hinata stared at them with blank eyes. "I'm okay," he said even though that wasn't what was asked of him.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Kijima asked with a light frown. He's concerned about his friend's current behaviour. This was actually the first time he'd ever seen Hinata like this, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

It's concerning and more importantly, he didn't like it.

"Actually…" Hinata started with a weak voice. Kijima took one look at Hinata's suddenly pale face and ascertained what would happen next.

He promptly stood up, grabbed Tanaka-san's wrist as he was waving his hands around in distressed as he looked at Hinata's face, then pulled him to his seat before taking up the other empty one in a smooth move without saying anything, ignoring the other's confused question. Kageyama looked at him with furrowed eyebrow. He didn't say anything at the look. He just nodded grimly before looking at Hinata once again.

True to his prediction, Hinata tried to get the window from across Tanaka-senpai to open but failed with his shaking hands before vomiting.

On Tanaka-senpai's lap.

"AHHH! Stop the bus! Hinata- NOOO!" Hinata didn't listen. He just continued vomiting until he weakly slid back on his seat.

The bus immediately stopped and everyone began clamoring over Hinata. He shook his head as he watched. Any other time, this would have been funny to him. But with Hinata like that, he couldn't find it in himself to be amused.

It seems Hinata is extremely nervous with this match even though he wasn't the one who's going to play.

"And he's supposed to be our trainer. He's nervous than the players," he then heard a derisive snort and his head immediately snapped to look at the direction of the voice.

There with his eyes looking at where Sugawara-senpai and Sawamura-senpai was helping Hinata calm down outside the bus with Tanaka-senpai promptly taking his soiled jersey off his body – leaving him wearing his black sports shorts – and stuffing it in a triple-layer vinyl bag was Tsukishima snorting with Yamaguchi snickering beside him.

He glared at the two darkly, willing them to turn and look at him. When they did, his glare sharpened.

Yamaguchi's snickering immediately stopped as he flinched while Tsukishima froze.

"Make sure you perform well if you can say things like that," he said with a soft, silky voice. "I'll be watching you,"

He didn't bother taking more of a look as he turned back to see that Hinata was already back on his seat with his eyes close.

He stood up and walked towards the other seat, patting Tanaka-senpai's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Thanks for the save Tanaka-senpai," he said with a grim expression. He turned to look at him in confusion before his face lit up in realization. He then scowled.

"Kijima! You knew!"

"Of course I know," How many times had he seen that expression on his mom's face before she ran to the bathroom and vomited? _Too many to count._ _I'm an expert at recognizing those signs,_ he thought to himself, hiding his grimace.

"Ah! You planned it!"

"It's called self-preservation Tanaka-senpai," he just said before sitting back on his seat after making sure it was clean along with the floor.

"You okay now?" he asked his friend, ignoring other's voices as the bus started back up again. Hinata nodded.

"Sleepy…" he mumbled. Kijima sighed before pulling off his jersey and putting it on Hinata. He then arranged it so that Hinata's head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Sleep. You look like you need it," In response, Hinata just burrowed his face further on the hollow of his shoulder and slept. He sighed before he rested his head on the head of his seat.

_I think I need to shut my eye too…_

**. . . . .**

**AobaJousai Private High School**

"I'm really sorry Tanaka-san," Hinata said, head bowed low in apology. He didn't like that he had done something that gross, but that happened and he had to live with the shame.

After all, no matter how much he looked like he could handle anything, pressure behind a match even if he would not play always gets to him.

It's the reason why he had warned them all about pressure beforehand.

Because his head was bowed low, he didn't see the look Tanaka-san gave Kijima with his friend giving the second year a raised eyebrow. He sighed before patting Hinata's head.

"It's fine. More importantly, are you alright?"

"Yes, I slept on the ride. Kijima insisted. And I was fine when I got off the bus…"

"I see, then everything's good!" he said with a grin. "I can't help pulverizing our opponent! I'm sure the training you put us through would help a lot!"

Hinata felt himself becoming dizzy again. Too much.

Suddenly, an arm snaked it's way on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much!" Kijima assured him. Despite his doubts, he couldn't help but relax a little at the easy way Kijima said that.

**. . . . .**

"That Hinata…" Sugawara heard someone growl. He turned around just to see that it was Kageyama looking quite displeased. He had been looking particularly foul since earlier. He made a move to walk towards the first year pair.

"I'll get him motivated," with the way he fisted his hands, he had a pretty good idea what the setter genius was going to do.

He immediately latched onto his school bag.

"What are you doing?! Are you stupid?! You can't get him angry!"

"But-! Sugawara-senpai! Look at him! How can he be our proper coach if he gets sick every time?"

"Kijima-kun seems to be handling it well. Besides, Hinata's threat is the least of our problems since he's becoming mellow. It's Kijima you have to watch out. Unlike Hinata, Kijima didn't seem to think highly of us. And he's protective of Hinata. Don't get on his bad side,"

Kageyama wasn't about to stop just because of someone who didn't even seem to know volleyball. How could he know how important volleyball is to them.

But when he looked back and saw that first year giving him a measuring look that had hairs on the back of his neck standing up, so unlike the one he had received earlier on the bus, he suddenly felt nervous.

It seems he had to heed his senpai's warning. In this, experience really helps.

He looked at Sugawara-san a minute longer, gaze looking in appraisal before he nodded.

He would take Sugawara-san seriously – really, really seriously – from now on.

**. . . . .**

**Third Gymnasium**

"Thank you for having us!" they all greeted. Hinata looked up from his bow before he froze and stared wide-eyed in amazement.

"Huge!" he exclaimed, and he wasn't just talking about the gymnasium. The players were huge too! They looked like they could overtake him by a mile!

He knew that his teammates, even his best friend was huge, but he was already used to them and besides, they don't make him feel inferior – well, except for Tsukishima. As much as he found Kageyama's attitude arrogant even if he had tamed it a little, it's Tsukishima that gets on his nerves with his seemingly lack of interest – and he was on his way to seeing them as friends and teammates.

But these people were strangers. He could get intimidated by their size alone.

"Don't look so nervous Hinata. You're gonna be fine," Kijima reassured him. He looked at his friend, seeing him looking quite confident, and nodded.

"Alright,"

Kijima's grin made him loosen up.

"Guess it's time for warm-up,"

**. . . . .**

**Practice Match**

**Starting Order: AobaJousai**

Middle Blocker:

1st Year – Kindaichi

3rd Year – Matsukawa

Wing Spiker:

1st Year – Kunimi

3rd Year – Hanamaki

3rd Year – Iwaizumi

Setter:

2nd Year – Yahaba

Libero:

2nd Year – Watari

**Starting Order: Karasuno**

Middle Blocker:

1st Year – Tsukishima

2nd Year - Kinoshita

Wing Spiker:

2nd Year – Tanaka

2nd Year – Ennoshita

3rd Year – Sawamura

Setter:

1st Year – Kageyama

"They don't have their own libero?" they heard one of the few audience asked. Hinata perked right up on his seat when he heard it.

"That's right, why don't we have libero?" he asked his ever present friend that everyone considered as his very own manager and side kick. He wasn't really anticipating an answer so he was quite surprised when his friend did in fact have an answer for him.

"I heard he got suspended for a fight,"

"You know?" he asked, surprised. Kijima gave a nod.

"I'm no good with volleyball you know, but I want to be useful. Figured I have to supply you with information about the club,"

"Oh,"

"There's also their ace. He apparently quit after they lost their official match last year,"

"Know any of them?"

"Of course. Name, year and section. Why?" Hinata looked pensively at the members now in their positions as the match was about to start.

"Nothing yet,"

"Yet?" Kijima asked with one of his eyebrow raised in question.

"I have a plan, but I may not need it. Let's just wait for a bit,"

"You don't have to worry Hinata. Nishinoya is coming," Sugawara-senpai suddenly said behind them. He was about to ask who this Nishinoya was when they heard the bell signaling the start of the match.

Seijou served an easy yet a little fast one that Sawamura-san easily saved, Kageyama looking like he would toss it towards Tanaka-san when it looked like he changed his mind and passed it towards the undefended Ennoshita.

Despite the spike being fast, Seijou managed to save it at the last minute and sent it to their setter before it was served. It was blocked by Tsukishima but the ball, in an odd sort of luck, slid down on Tsukishima's body onto their side.

First point went to Seijou.

Tsukishima looked at the ball on his feet in disbelief before looking at the smirking opponent.

"First point," he read on the opponent's lips.

He suddenly gritted his teeth and his eyes behind his glasses sharpened before he was back to his position, eyes focused for once.

He smiled.

"It seemed this practice match is just what we need to motivate the unmotivated," he said. Kijima didn't say anything. He merely looked on.

He looked interested. He couldn't help but blink in surprise at the total interest he could see in his friend's eyes.

He smiled faintly before looking on once again at the quickly heating match with the first set almost ending.

It seems like the team… was handling the attack from Seijou quite well. So well in fact that they were only behind by four points. 24 to 20 with Seijou in the lead. It might not be much for others but considering they were facing a tough opponent, it's already quire an accomplishment.

Especially when Karasuno's teamwork still has a lot more work to do before he can consider them ready for nationals.

Karasuno managed to grab another three points before Seijou finally got their last point signaling the end of first set of the game.

He observed the other team as everyone was given time for a little rest before the second set starts again.

They looked entirely at ease. Yes, some of them looked on aggressively at Karasuno's members, particularly at Kageyama. But then again, that's no surprise. He already knew and accepted some sort of hostility coming from them for their current setter. After all, almost all of Kageyama's teammate back in Middle School are here at Seijou.

 _Probably the reason why they demanded Kageyama to be the setter for the entire game,_ he thought.

And sure, they might be at ease considering they did have the first set. But shouldn't they be concerned considering Karasuno's score before they managed to grab the first set was almost close to theirs? With 25 to 23, it suggested that Karasuno was better than they might have expected.

It wasn't that he was saying that Karasuno sucked, because they still has amazing players, but the reign of his school was over in volleyball for how many years already. It's not farfetched to think they thought lowly of them.

He even had the suspicion that they only agreed with a practice match between them because Kageyama, the genius setter and dubbed as the 'King of the Court' was here.

So with that in mind, shouldn't they at least look worried or something?

 _Arrogance perhaps? Or confidence that they could beat us?_ Not really hard to imagine. They are one of the best 4. It's not that difficult to think that their ego could be compared to the size of their own school.

But… why does he feel like something is not right here?

"What's with the serious face?" Hinata blinked rapidly before he looked up and saw that Kijima was looking at him with a small frown.

"I don't know. Something just isn't right here…"

"What do you mean Hinata-kun?" Sugawara-senpai asked. He looked at him with the answer at the tip of his lip but paused momentarily when he saw everyone looking at him seriously. He stared for a second before he answered, addressing them, especially the ones who are playing.

"I feel like something… more is coming. I can't explain. I just have this feeling that we are not seeing all of them,"

There was a second pause before Sawamura-senpai nodded.

"Then we have to be careful," Hinata nodded.

"Continue what you are doing. It's amazing that you were able to keep up with them. Keep scoring and guard ours," they nodded.

"Tsukishima," Kijima said, voice dipped lower with a strange inflection on his voice that it had everyone looking at him. "…Be careful,"

Everyone blinked at the strange message. Hinata though felt like Kijima was actually giving another one specifically to the usually bored looking player, one that was clearly received if the way Tsukishima nodded sharply – even with the deep frown he had on his face - was any indication.

"The 2nd Set will now begin!" came a shout.

"Go!" he said. They nodded, but before they could go back to the court, he stopped them. "When it's necessary and you have the opportunity, get even," he gave them a vicious grin that the members clearly matched.

They changed court and got back to their position. Then the whistle sounded.

_Prrrt!_

Time to get the second set for themselves.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my, another chapter for this fic finished. Sorry for the lack of action. I am not that good at writing it with suspense. Maybe in the next since Oikawa is coming, hehe...

This is the first time I've ever reached passed ten in all my stories. It's an accomplishment and I am really ridiculously proud of myself.

Anyway, second set (and probably third set) will be next chapter.

**Volleyball Fact:**

I don't know about others but to us, the first to reach 25 points has the first or second set. When another set begins, team changes home court. There are only 3 possible sets, the third one occurs when tie comes.

Like this? **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second set for the practice match between Karasuno and AobaJousai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: ******Unedited. Grammar mistakes. Gen with the possibility of slash
> 
> Also, **MIGHT HAVE A CROSSOVER OF Kuroko no Basket for my favorite OC!** That's kinda warning guys! The 'might' there. But I am pretty sure I want to put some sort of Kijima's sport love there.

 

**Palm Strike**

**13:**

**Second Set**

The next set was taken just as seriously as the first one by the Karasuno volleyball team members. Hinata just continued watching as the members he was coaching looked at the other team with sharp eyes.

"They're too tense," Kijima commented beside him. Hinata made a small sound. He noticed that too. They are being observant just as he hoped... but it was too much. "They're going to make mistakes."

Hinata sighed a little. "Well, their teamwork isn't that fluid yet and they are also on edge, what with AobaJousai the one demanding a practice match." He knew that out of all the members on the court, only the 2nd and 3rd years have good teamwork. Not flawless but enough for a practice and preliminary matches.

Besides, flawless teamwork usually happens with team members who already knew each other well. Since Karasuno has first years as regulars, it's not really fair to think of them achieving flawless teamwork that easily. They have to know and trust in each other.

It's easy to use the word trust but he knows that it's difficult to put it to practice. Still...

"They'll be fine though," Kijima looked at him curiously. He didn't even have to look at his friend to know that. He could just feel his stare at the side of his face.

"You sound sure."

"Well, it's not like this is the first time they had ever played volleyball you know. They are used to making mistakes in court and making sure they'll learn from them." Hinata stated as he finally looked at Kijima before he turned his attention back to the court. "Besides, I already told them I trust them and I do, so I should just let them do their thing."

"Hmm... I guess that's true. Kageyama did seem to have learned from them."

"Huh?" Hinata turned to look at his friend once again, bewilderment clear on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Kageyama learned from his mistakes last year. At least I think so. He is more than willing to cooperate now than before."

Hinata stared at his friend, a little speechless at that. It seemed he really did research some things. Kijima is taking his preferred role so seriously it made him look on in awe at his dedication. "You are really serious about this huh?" Kijima gave him a look that had Hinata cringing. "Sorry."

"I told you I'll be helpful even if I can't play."

Hinata nodded. He should not have doubted him. Even though he had only met Kijima, he did become close to him easily as if they had already became friends before and only just met. For all of his supposed openness, he doesn't declare someone as his bestest best friend without meaning it. "Kageyama is being cooperative now than before?" he asked instead. And wow, isn't that statement a surprise considering his admittedly prickly attitude. Well, at least he is more dedicated than Tsukishima.

"Yes. It seemed he was more self-centered during his middle school years than now."

" _More_ self-centered?" he repeated with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Uhuh. Why do you think he was called 'King of the Court'?"

"I thought it was because he was a good setter."

"He is. He was also apparently a dictator in the court. Personally, i think he was just a perfectionist. I looked through his recorded matches and his decisions were sound. His teammates just could not keep up with him and he was as bad at communication as he was now, maybe even more. It did not help that he becomes pissy when no one could catch his tosses," Kijima said as his forehead creased in remembrance.

Now that he thought about it, Kageyama does have a rather bad communication skills. He becomes awkward when asking for advises. He always looks angry. He often looked like he was stopping himself from lashing out when playing...

If that was an improvement in the King's part... he did not want to know what he was before.

Hinata winced as his imagine made him think of a worse Kageyama. "That'd be disastrous if he was still the same now."

"I did say he improved, if only a little. It's not easy to change his entire personality in a flash. Also, I think becoming pissy is a habit of his by now."

"Stop saying 'pissy' and 'Kageyama' in the same sentence Kijima," he could not help but sigh when his friend only grinned at him with his full teeth in display.

"He IS pissy Hinata."

"Still-"

_Prrrrrt!_

The sound of the whistle interrupted him from telling Kijima off and they both looked to see that the AobaJousai called in a time out. He zeroed in on the score and blinked.

_Huh. We're leading. 16-14._

"Not bad," he commented absently. Kijima smacked his head at that. "OW!" He glared mutinously at his friend.

"Stop being absentminded! Your minions are coming. Takeda-sensei already are giving them some refreshment."

"They're not my minions," he muttered softly while pouting as he rubbed his head. He should have already anticipated Kijima's snort as he always did that when he disagreed with the minion statement, which was a lot.

"Would you prefer your ducklings?" he asked instead before walking towards the Karasuno members. Hinata sighed before following.

"-win this, you hear me?" Hinata heard his friend ordered the volleyball team,

"You are not the coach Kijima-san," Tsukishima said. Kijima, without pausing his orders for a second, smacked Tsukishima in the head. Hinata winced along with everyone who saw that. He could still feel some sort of lingering pain in his head and seeing that swing only made it more noticeable.

"Gaah!" Tsukishima shouted and immediately trying to sooth the pain by rubbing his head. Takeda-sensei looked on in confused worry while Sugawara-senpai was only looking on with an exasperated look on his face.

"You better not waste Hinata's time here-" Startled at hearing his name while Kijima was in his order-ranting-element, he was about to shut him up as he did not want any fight to happen when Kijima hurried in on his sentence, looking as if he wanted to finish before he could slap his hand on his friend's mouth. "-by only playing and dawdling. Learn! There is still a lesson to be found even if you lost today."

Hinata stopped when he heard that.

"Besides, this is only a practice match. You can afford to lose so if you did, learn from it," he then gave a glaring Tsukishima a look and made him wonder what it is about Tsukishima that always made Kijima looked warningly at the other. "Not that you are allowed to lose. If you lost because you weren't trying hard enough, I'll pull out Hinata from this club myself."

There were silence in their part, even he did not say anything.

"Understood?" Kijima sternly asked. Unnervingly, they all straightened up and answered.

"Yes sir!"

**. . . . .**

**AobaJousai Court: Time Out**

"Oi Kindaichi, Kageyama's different from what you said, isn't he?" Yahaba asked, face etched in slight disbelief. Kindaichi looked harassed as he answered.

"I-It was my first time seeing him like that too!" he exclaimed, flustered as he remembered how Kageyama moved in the match.

For some reason, he wasn't that much of a dictator. He was actually working rather well with his new teammates. Too well in fact that it looked like they were already teammates before. How were they able to make Kageyama, the dictator King who could not even think what was the best for his subjects, work well with them? He was able to toss the ball to them without any problem while also creating opportunity for them to score.

It was baffling to watch. He could admit that it was one of the reason he could not block the spikes sometimes. He was confused at the change he could see with his previous King. How? How did Karasuno do it? Because it is completely impossible for the self-centered Kageyama to have changed by himself. Kindaichi didn't even think he would.

"For him to change that much..."

"It's not just him doing all the work," Irihata, coach of AobaJousai said, looking at them sternly. "They are a team. Even though some of their members were first year, Karasuno was able to work well with each other due to the same desire they have." He looked at each and everyone of them for a few seconds before continuing. "They all want to win. But more than that, they all want to improve. They are using this practice match as a stepping stone to set their own teamwork."

Kindaichi looked thunderstruck as he heard what their coach was saying. _Teamwork? With Kageyama?_

"Kageyama... is working together with them? Seriously?" he could not believe it, but he knows that he should as it was already staring at him right in the face. Kageyama, the previous dictator King, is working together with his new team. He enables them to hit a spike that would give them a score while they keep up at how he was able to change the direction of his tosses in a split-second.

"Anyway, do not be shaken by Kageyama's actions. This is a team sport. It's not that much of a stretch to see him playing with his teammates. It's inevitable."

 _Inevitable? He could not even work well with us before!_ he thought with a slight grimace. A small voice at the back of his mind asked. _Are we not good enough for him?_ He squashed it as viciously as he could and shoved that thought deeper into his own mind so he would not be able to think more on it. That was a useless thought anyway because at the end of the day, Kageyama is not his teammate anymore. Despite him still being shaken, he listened well as their coach started giving out instruction.

"I pulled out a time-out as you looked to be shaken up. Forget what you know about Kageyama before and concentrate on the entire team. He is not the only threat in Karasuno. With them working together well, you have to keep your guard up. Even if they shake off your blocks, evade them or you were tricked, just keep sending them those receives." Coach Irihata stared at them, eyes looking at each and everyone of them intently. "Even we have brought our best players. Show them your pride!"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison, confidence slowly gaining back to them.

_Prrrrrrt!_

"Time Out Over!"

He sighed heavily when he sat back down on his chair as his members went back to the court.

"Kageyama's incredible huh? To make our members rattled..." one of their male managers said casually as he gave him a bottle of water. He nodded in thanks and drank a bit before answering.

"He is. But I don't think he'll be that kind of incredible if he came to tour school." Irihata stared at the Karasuno side, specifically at the people occupying the benches. There were few substitute players, a teacher and two teens looking at the players in concentration.

"Huh?"

Hearing the confused mutter of the manager, he looked at him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's just my thoughts." _Besides, I don't think it was only the Karasuno members that really utilized his talent... who is their coach? Ukai already left. Did they find a formidable coach?_

**. . . . .**

"Nice job Tsukishima!" Tanaka's large voice could be heard even on the benches. Kijima sighed and muttered under his breath. Hinata could just hear the word 'idiot' even if it was not supposed to be heard.

"Tsukki! Nice one!" came a hyper voice of Yamaguchi beside them. Hinata did not mind this much. Cheering a member if okay especially as it always motivates the one playing. He had to snicker though seeing Tsukishima's stunned surprise as he stared at his hand that had hit the ball to the other side successfully.

"He look dumb," was Kijima's statement at the player's frozen state. Hinata hit his friend hard. "Ow! Hinata!"

"Stop being such a kid Jun!" he scolded. It was only then he noticed that he used Kijima's first name without conscious effort. It rolled off his tongue so effortlessly it was like he had already called Kijima by his name forever.

His friend though only allowed himself a small pause before he carelessly shrugged that off and continued their banter. "Well, at least not like you," he retorted. Hinata didn't know whether to remain on the topic of him _casually saying his_ _name_ of all things as he is quietly panicking about it or smack his friend again for calling him a kid.

"Your toss is too precise. It creeps me out," Tsukishima said as he looked at Kageyama uneasy. Hinata leaned a little at that. Kijima stared at him from the side, ignoring Kageyama's answering "Huh?!" as he asked what was on his mind.

"Did you know about this Shou?" Hinata blinked rapidly at Kijima, blindsided by how at ease he was using his name. Although... he liked hearing it from him. He actually did. It felt like they became even closer than before. He beamed at Ki- no, he should call his friend now as Jun. He gave Jun a large grin even as he shook his head and nodded after.

Though he did not know why Jun was blinking at him in stupefied fashion for a few precious seconds and he did not care to find out for a bit, still in high clouds at hearing his name from Jun's mouth. _Jun is now really my official bestest-bestfriend! This is awesome!_

"Stop grinning, it's creepy," Jun stated, his face revealing his uneasiness. Hinata laughed at that, his mood shifting to the extreme scale of happiness and he did not bother changing it. "And anyway, what do you mean by that shake and nod?"

"I did not know Kageyama could do that! Though I know he has the potential. he did make us see that precise spike of his before we became members of the club."

"Just like you did huh? You know how to do it?"

"I am not a setter Jun. I like spiking! A lot!" he answered in hyper-mode that it made their fellow bench mate look at them. Jun made a motion of whacking his head and Hinata evaded while snickering. "Don't do that! What will happen to my brain cells?" he said, failing to sound indignant as he was still quietly laughing.

"Ahh... Daichi is really a dependable captain," Sugawara-senpai commented after sighing at them in fond exasperation. Hinata thought Sugawara-senpai didn't stop them as they themselves were bad at behaving themselves. Him and Jun turned back to look at the court and saw how easily Sawamura-senpai stopped both first years from fighting right there on the court while the game is still ongoing.

"Ooh, I get it now," Takeda-sensei suddenly commented beside them. Hinata and Jun left Sugawara-senpai to explain all the details to their still learning teacher adviser as they both continued looking at the court.

"Kageyama and Tsukishima are an effective blocking team now that they are in vanguard," Jun stated. Hinata nodded at that, entranced to see the intimidating aura the two first years are releasing. They looked to be fighting though, especially with Tanaka-senpai shouting at them to concentrate and look at the enemy that was on the other side of their net. "Though I still can't believe you made Kinoshita-senpai a decoy. How did having a decoy be effective in volleyball? And you made it work!"

"Well, it wasn't purely my idea. It was Sugawara-senpai's. When I said Kinoshita-senpai is fast, he said we could use his speed to confuse the enemy."

"Hmmm..."

The two first years in the court continued bickering even as the play continued. Hinata did not mind this, as long as they continued paying attention to their game. besides, Sugawara-senpai is there to stop them from fighting fully. It was times like this he could clearly remember that Kageyama's mostly angry attitude and Tsukishima's clear boredom did not fit together like water and oil.

Still, the game flowed in an easy way. Karasuno and AobaJousai playing against each other is beautiful. It made him learn so much from both teams.

In the end, Karasuno took the second set and won. Hinata considered it a good one considering his members still hasn't gotten to the point of having perfect teamwork for a high school students. There were times they had mistakes, personality clash and misunderstanding occur - obvious with how some of the members rush to take the ball for themselves. They all have great skills individually. Making it to seamlessly work with each other will be a challenge. Still, taking the second set despite these slight problems means they have the potential to be a good team.

It's good enough for him.

Not that he would allow them to lose the last set.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM BACK!

Sorry for the very late update. I did not really write anything about this fic until three days ago. Anyway, Look forward for the next chapter! I am pretty sure Oikawa will finally make his 'grand' appearance.

Oh, btw. I have a facebook page. I posted my stories there. I am also going to post fics there that I am not sure I could continue. Anyway, check the page and like it! It's **Lector Muses.**

Review guys! And woot! Haikyuu fans are finally coming! The wave! Awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third set. Also, Oikawa Tooru is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: ******Unedited. Grammar mistakes. Gen with the possibility of slash

**Palm Strike**

**14:**

Hinata was only slightly sorry as he was about to burst the Karasuno member's happiness over taking the second set. Only, he wasn't the one to have spoken first.

"Don't let your guard down." Kageyama somberly said. Everyone just looked at him in question. Even Jun looked at the other with his eyebrow raised. He did not say anything as he wanted to hear what this teen has to say. Maybe he could also feel that something isn't right with this match.

"What do you mean?" Tanaka-senpai asked. Kageyama's face looked serious. There wasn't a trace of happiness on his face now as opposed to before.

"I'm not entirely sure but... the setter over there probably isn't their regular," he answered.

"Ehh?!"

"You have sharp senses Kageyama," he gave a nod to the surprised teen and gave his attention to the rest of the Karasuno team. "I am pretty sure that Seijou has their own trump card." He looked at the other team and everyone followed his line of sight. "What do you think of their reaction?"

He waited as they all observed, ignoring how Seijou looked on at them in return, confusion evident on their faces seeing the entire attention of Karasuno on them. He watched as his fellow club members looked on with slight realization as they all turned back to look at him.

"They looked relaxed," Sawamura-senpai was the one to have first spoken, eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked at him. "They're not worried at all. Even earlier on the first set when our score was close to theirs."

"That's right," Hinata said, proud of them for being observant enough to pick up on that even if they did not voice anything about it earlier. "Like Kageyama said, maybe some of their members aren't regular. We don't really know about Seijou... or maybe that's only us first years?" he turned to look at the third year members for any more information. They shook their heads at once.

"We know that they have new teammates of course, but we don't know if any first years became regulars. Our knowledge is not really that current," Sawamura-senpai said.

"Besides, the regulars before were third years and are now graduates. Also, we weren't really that focused on the other's members. We had... problems those times," Sugawara-senpai added, his voice a touch sheepish and apologetic. Takeda-sensei, who had just been looking on at them, winced alongside the old members of the team.

"It's okay," he said, giving them a slight smile. He understands how problems could affect someone else in any part of their life. "I think we all know to be careful in this set. Do not be lax."

"Yes!"

"You are good at motivating them Hinata-kun," Takeda-sensei told him when the rest of the Karasuno members walked back to the court. In a soft voice, he added while giving him a smile. "I admire that," he then gave him a pat on his shoulder. Hinata fidgeted, confidence waning momentarily at the genuine appreciation he could feel from the teacher's voice, face flushed.

"Don't worry sensei, Shouyou will be a very good addition to the club," Jun stated in confidence while putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

He turned an even brighter red at that.

**. . . . .**

Hinata's attention was at the start of the match but he was soon taken off of it when Jun nudge him a bit from the side. "Hmm?"

"Someone new just came from the other side. He's wearing the Seijou's jersey." Jun told him in a soft voice.

"OIKAWA-SAAAAN!" came the shrieking voice of female spectators. Hinata flinched at the sudden and sharp sound and Jun whipped around to glare at the direction where the voices came from.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Hinata stared at his friend and Jun, apparently feeling his stare, gave him a look. "What? I hate fangirls. They deafen everyone's ear once they scream like a banshee," he grumbled. He resisted the urge to snicker as he carefully looked at his friend's face.

He had never really done this before as he was more focused on his friend's amazing personality but now that he had... Jun is a handsome man, he could admit that. His blue eyes are especially captivating considering he has shiny black hair. Hinata personally thinks that it was his eyes that capture everyone's attention. Even he was taken in by the eyes when he first saw him. It was too noticeable to not be spotted first. _I'm pretty sure he had fangirls before. Speaking from experience?_ He carefully tried to stop his shoulders from shaking as he could not help laughing under his breath at that thought.

That would actually explain Jun's reaction now and some other times he had used him as a shield to other girls in school who would often go to them and have a small talk. He had been baffled by those times as Jun often do not let go of his hand while staring down at the girls with an almost hard eyes and grimace on his lips.

"What are you laughing at Shouyou?" Jun asked in his menacing voice. Hinata looked at him for a second and snorted. He could not help it as Jun looked to be constipated. He instantly froze upon realizing that he did it, and in front of Jun no less. His sixth sense is tingling, telling him that he just poked his friend's silent landmine. Jun does hold his grudge like any other women. Look at how he interacts with Karasuno members, always making them remember how they forced him to join them.

"Hinata..." Jun started saying, voice slow and deliberate. His eyes went wide. _Ah, Jun reverted back to my last name..._

Thankfully, both their attention were caught when the coach of Seijou shouted.

"Go warm up! And be more careful than you usually are!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed at that.

"Seems they're going to sub him in later," Jun said from beside him, voice now calm. Hinata was abruptly reminded of his friend's temper earlier and he looked at the other with his eyes wide again. Jun took a look at him and snorted before he ruffled his hair. For once, Hinata didn't mind. He was focused on what his friend's action implies. "Don't look so worried. We're fine," Hinata sighed at that and Jun ruffled his hair harder. He finally squawked in protest. "Your ducklings will be fine too." Hinata rolled his eyes at that term and huffed but decided not to say anything. Jun won't even bother to listen he was sure.

"I know they will be." They had potential to win this practice match even against one of the prefecture's best team after all. _But in the event that they lose, they'll gain something more at the end of the day that it was like they still won._

**. . . . .**

As predicted, AobaJousai had a member change. Oikawa Tooru replaced Kunimi Akira. And as expected, he started targeting Tsukishima in his serve. It was actually good how precise he was on his serve, purposely directing his powerful serves towards the blonde who is admittedly a bad receiver. He is an excellent player and obviously observant. Though his cocky attitude leaves much to be desired.

This difficulty made him pay even more attention to this match, zeroing in on the members of both teams. Tsukishima continued to be targeted by the new player and the blonde is now becoming irritated at how much he is messing up his receives. _Huh, this is the first time I've seen him this irritated,_ he thought to himself.

He felt his excitement rise slowly and surely as he saw the members of Karasuno seem to kick their own gear and move together to compensate for Tsukishima's bad receives. He did not care what others thought of his reactions as this was exactly what he was waiting and hoping for. Seeing even a glimpse of potential within the Karasuno team.

Sawamura-senpai (who is currently positioned at the center of the vanguard) moved a little bit closer to Tsukishima (who is now on the right side of the rear guard) while Ennoshita-senpai (positioned in the vanguard in front of Tsukishima) remained in the same position along with Kinoshita (who is standing on the left side of Sawamura-senpai). Tanaka-senpai (currently on the left side of the rear guard) looked on in irritation as he tried to encompass the slightly open areas at the back and Kageyama (now standing at the center of the rear guard) scowled as he readied himself for the next assault.

Oikawa once again did his serve, still in pinpoint accuracy towards Tsukishima. This time though, because of the way everyone moved to protect the blonde - who, he was sure was gritting his teeth as he was clearly in need of help. Tsukishima strikes him as someone who wanted to be the best at what he does and this difficulty left him vulnerable - the power was considerably lowered.

He managed to hit it and send the ball to the other side, but now it was a free ball.

"Over here, now we have a free ball," Oikawa started to say in a bored, uninterested voice. Hinata frowned when he heard it. There was really no need to rub it in as it was already obvious Tsukishima hit a free ball. At least he managed to hit it okay against that guy's serve. The serve may not be as powerful as before, but with how obvious it was the Oikawa was targeting him, Tsukishima would feel pressure and would disrupt his concentration. It was already a good job he did not make the ball flew out of the court.

"See, it's a yummy, yummy free ball," Oikawa continued. This time there was a lit on his voice that made him frown even harder. If that irritated him, he was sure the others felt irritated too. "Make sure you hit it guys."

 _This is a match score for Karasuno and he is so uninterested,_ he thought to himself, scowling at the utter lack of anything in the player's voice. He might be at times irritated at Tsukishima's boredom, but it was nothing on what he was feeling seeing that expression on the 'star' player of AobaJousai - who had the nerve to be late and just enter when everything is closer to done!

"What an asshole," Jun's voice was tinged with slight irritation. Hinata blinked as he saw Jun stood up from his seat.

"Kijima-kun, what are you doing?" Takeda-sensei asked worriedly. Uncharacteristically, Jun did not answer the inquiry. Instead, he barked.

"Kageyama!" Hinata blinked at that. _What...?_

As if he understood what Jun wanted him to do, - and how exactly did that happen? Did they develop telepathy somehow in these few days they saw each other? - he started moving forward. Now, the positions of everyone broke. Hinata thought Kageyama would try blocking the ball even though he was in the rear guard, but it was Tanaka-senpai who managed to one-touch the spike one of the members of AobaJousai gave, running in forward and jumping with a loud shout before he abruptly fell, his face on the floor. It was then Kinoshita-senpai who tossed the ball towards where Kageyama ran to.

There was a moment he thought He saw Kageyama looked straight on Oikawa - did they know each other? - before his hand blurred to spike towards the other side, ball streaking in almost closer on Oikawa's side and hitting the floor like lightning.

The entire thing was actually a surprise. It all happened so fast, and with how much Karasuno broke their positions, it seemed to have happened in a split-second. And Kinoshita-senpai knew how to toss? He did not know that!

But wait... that spike actually looked familiar...

"Hmm... I knew he'd be able to copy the spike you did before," Jun commented, voice tilting in satisfaction as he stared at the court. Hinata stared incredulously at his friend, at Kageyama and at the ball rolling on the floor at the other side of the court.

Copy...

"AH!" he shouted in realization. That was kinda like the one he did when he got angry at Tsukishima. And Kageyama did actually tried doing it on his own after all so it was no wonder he'd be able to do it even in pressure. He practiced it. Jun, who was sitting at his side rolled his eyes and once again ruffled his hair, pressing his fist harder on his head.

"Stop being so absent-minded Shouyou!" He was about to indignantly deny that accusation and take that hand off when they both noticed how their fellow bench mate looked on at them.

"Uhh..." Hinata did not know the reason why they were looking at the both of them like that. Takeda-sensei's eyes were even practically shining.

"You can spike like that Hinata-kun?" before he could say anything, Takeda-sensei continued speaking. "Why don't you-"

"Ah... sensei... I have to tell you something," came Sugawara-senpai's voice, cutting in their advisor before he could finish his sentence.

"B-but-"

"This is really important sensei..." he then took hold of the teacher's arm and started nudging him to stand up. Looking confused, he did and followed the third year vice-captain.

"Relax Shou," Jun held his shoulder and massaged it lightly. It was only then he realized that he was tensed and was only now relaxing. At the same time though he noticed that due to him having stayed in the bench during the entire match, he now needed the toilet rather badly. _First thing's first..._ He gave his friend a quick hug and a bright grin before they both noticed the Karasuno members ran towards them with large grins on their faces. Hinata interrupted them when they started opening their mouths.

"Wait for Takeda-sensei. He has something to say to all of you. Aaand... I have to go to the bathroom!" he quickly said before running towards where he knew the toilet is.

Hmm... the timing of his need of bathroom is great. He did not want to be there when they are that enthusiastic.

**. . . . .**

Sawamura stared as Takeda-sensei shook hands with the coach of Seijou. He wondered if Seijou's coach knows that they have their own coach. Did Takeda-sensei tell him? He did not bother further with that thought though as his mind still mulling over the practice match they just had.

He remembered the inspiring words Takeda-sensei said and agreed with them. Change is coming for Karasuno. Still...

"Even though Takeda-sensei said what he did, when it comes to strengthening our perimeters, we're still weak." He saw at the corner of his eye how Koshi's face turned serious.

"Ooooh... As expected of the captain. You really understand the situation huh." That voice... he did not even have to look to see who owned it. That was clearly Oikawa.

"What the hell?! You want a piece of this, huh?!" Tanaka started saying, face contorted to intimidate. Sawamura sighed at this predictable attitude.

"Aww... Don't be so hard on me. I just came to say hello," Oikawa said with a smile. He did not say anything and just let the other say whatever it is he wanted to say.

"Be sure to improve your serve and receives next time," he started, looking directly at Tsukishima as he said those. The first year frowned but did not say anything. "Your attacks were good but if all your early receives were slow and hesitant, you'll reach your limit sooner, won't you?"

Even if he won't say anything, both of them as captains knew that it was the truth. That was exactly what he was talking about. They need to practice more. Their first year coach's training is now looking more and more attractive than it had been before.

This practice match's win was full of luck. Sure, they managed to make it to three sets and their score in the first set was closer to AobaJousai. But that was before Oikawa came. If he had been there since the start...

"Also, I am not the only one who hits intensely strong serves. There are other schools as well who have really strong teams," he continued in a matter-of-fact voice. "The interhigh preliminaries are coming up. Will you really be able to survive?" He gave them all a long look before the corner of his lips lifted up into a smile.

Seeing as how I want to crush my uselessly adorable kouhai in a regular game, fair and square as a setter, you better," he stated almost dramatically while pointing at Kageyama, eyes glinting in challenge.

"That was already arranged to happen, apparently by you. Isn't it too conceited of you to pass the blame onto us when an opportunity already presented itself? And you had the nerve to be late?" Sawamura blinked and turned to look behind him where he heard the voice. It was Kijima-kun who had spoken with Hinata-kun beside him, looking at Oikawa with a slight frown while he nodded his head.

Oikawa looked completely surprised and blindsided at the sudden input. He won't blame him. Every one of them looked like they've been unexpectedly hit by a powerful serve right on their head.

"Ahh... Are you also a member of the Karasuno team?"

"Obviously. Though I am Shouyou's manager."

"Huh?" Oikawa looked confused at that.

"Anyway, like I said, it wasn't our fault that your insecurities decided to rear its ugly head and you had to know who is a better setter of the two of you. You arranged a practice match to determine that. Unfortunately, you arrived just when we only needed one point to determine who wins. The fault is on you," Kijima-kun said, looking completely unconcerned at what he was saying. Hinata looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"..."

"Come on Jun, let's go first," Hinata-kun took a hold of Kijima-kun's hand and dragged said guy towards their bus, not even looking at the direction of Seijou as they started walking away. Before they managed to walk out of their hearing range, they heard Hinata-kun speaking.

"Maybe Oikawa-san likes Kageyama? You know, like- _like_?" Everyone who heard that had their eyes opened wide. Oikawa had blinked rapidly at that as he stared at the duo. Kageyama himself turned bright red. Sawamura resisted the urge to laugh.

"Sorry about them," Koshi started, giving them all an apologetic smile, breaking the silence that surrounded them. It was the apparent trigger that made everyone who heard the statement laugh. Even the AobaJousai members who were there laughed, if only because of their captain's stunned look.

Oikawa sighed and ruffled his own hair. "You have really interesting members," he smiled as he looked at the direction of the two. "Anyway, blue eyes is right. It is my fault me and my kouhai could not settle this-"

"Don't lump me in with you," he heard Kageyama mutter and he was sure Oikawa did too. He did not say anything about that though aside from just smiling more widely.

"-so I have to request that you make sure to win until we meet formally in the court," he gave a short glance at Tsukishima before walking away. "After all, learning receives in a short amount of time is not easy. But I think captain-kun knows that well enough."

When he was already standing beside his fellow members, he looked back to look at them, a smile still plastered on that face. Only now, it kinda looked condescending and sincere at the same time. How did he even manage to do that at the same time?

"There isn't any time left until the tournament. I'll be looking forward to see what you will do."

Everyone by now had turned silent even when they were the only ones left there.

"D-don't let it get to you. He just likes to get people riled up," Kageyama started, stumbling over reassuring them. Sawamura could not help but chuckle at that.

This was actually the first time Kageyama was actively and positively tried to interact with the team without his trademark glares and scowls and blank look. It's actually really charming for the first year it made him tickle.

Also, did they really think they were the only one to have aces up their sleeves? Karasuno players aren't complete. When the rest of his members looked at him questioningly, he spoke.

"It's true that there is no time until the interhigh preliminaries. However, it's about time he returned.

"Ah!" The rest exclaimed, making all the newbies look at them in wonder.

"Karasuno's guardian deity is coming."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Another update! This is a treat because I have been a lousy author making you wait a long time. I'll try making another one but... class is starting again so it might take me some time again. Let's hope it won't be a year again.

You can motivate me by reviewing and suggesting some plot scenes!

 **P.S.** Kijima Jun likes and had played basketball in middle school. He just stopped in high school. He knows one of the characters in KnB. You know him I'm sure. I'll make a scene with then in one chapter.

Anyway, review guys! I thought by now Haikyuu fans will come crawling all over the Haikyuu fanfic. It's a little disappointing there's not much fans. *cue the sigh*

Cya next chapter!

_**PPS.** BY THE WAY! I am creating a Fantastic Beast fanfic. It can be found here, wattpad and ffnet. [Something In Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10060673/chapters/22416578)._

**Author's Note:**

> Review! I would appreciate it..


End file.
